


Bend Me, Break Me

by Ad_Astra



Category: Free!
Genre: A bit of canon divergence, Barebacking, Coming Untouched, D/s, Edgeplay, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Denial, UST, Voice Kink, Voyeurism, breath play, budding "are-we-or-aren't-we" SouRin, established MakoRin, psychological sub space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2162316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ad_Astra/pseuds/Ad_Astra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin asks Sousuke for a favour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [risotto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/risotto/gifts), [sugarblaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarblaster/gifts), [attemptsonwords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/attemptsonwords/gifts).



> Title came from the song _I Think I'm Paranoid_ , by Garbage.
> 
> Alternative titles suggested by my friends include "Three's Not a Crowd," "Rin's Greatest Idea Ever," "I'm Too Sexy for My Title" and "Makoto, Rin and Sousuke's Excellent Adventure" which are all fabulous suggestions, but I can't decide, so I went for the usual random song lyric route.
> 
>  **EDIT:** This fic was written BEFORE Sousuke's shoulder injury was revealed (yes, it's been more than a year since I last updated. I'm Sorry.) so there are 2 things that are inconsistent with canon, namely:
> 
> 1.) Sousuke doesn't have a shoulder injury  
> 2.) Sousuke and Makoto aren't on first name basis yet. 
> 
> They're just minor issues and Sousuke's injury isn't even relevant-- I just wrote him working out a lot in the beginning of the fic, that's all, but I'd just like to point it out in case anyone asks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin asks Sousuke for a favour.

Sousuke blinks, his right arm quickly swinging down to his side, tendons pulling painfully at his shoulder blade due to the tricep curl he had to abort midway. “I’m sorry, could you repeat that?”

Rin scowls and looks down, a fierce blush riding high along his cheekbones. He scruffs the tip of his sneaker into the ground before meeting Sousuke’s gaze again. “I said,” he enunciates clearly, as if to ensure that Sousuke would not mishear him again. “Would you be interested in fucking my boyfriend?”

Sousuke’s jaw falls open, stays that way for a couple of seconds, and then closes. Then it opens again. He’s vaguely aware of dropping the 14lb kettlebell he was previously using for his arm exercises, the round, heavy weight barely missing his right foot, but Rin’s question all but short-circuited his brain, which probably explains his dysfunctional motor movements at the moment.

“Are you serious?” is what he manages to croak out, once his brain reboots itself.

Rin seems to have gained confidence from Sousuke’s undignified display of shock because there’s now a toothy, cocky grin where his blushing scowl used to be. “Yeah.”

There’s no quirk of the eyebrows, no tell-tale twitch of the lips on Rin’s face that would otherwise denote that Rin is just messing around. Sousuke half-considers looking around for a hidden camera that would suggest that he’s being filmed for some cruel gag.

“I wouldn’t joke about something like this,” Rin adds, sounding horribly amused, and that’s when Sousuke’s finally forced to accept this bizarre reality that Rin’s imposing on his person.

“Okay.” Sousuke takes a deep breath, and squares his shoulders, because this is the kind of thing he needs to brace himself against. “Does Tachibana know you’re pimping him out to me?”

Rin rolls his eyes. “I’m _not_ pimping him out and of course he knows I’m asking you,” he answers, a bit irritably, though Sousuke’s unsure if this irritation stems from the implications that Rin would actually sell out Tachibana for a quick fuck or that he'd do it without Tachibana's consent. “He says he’d be okay with it, if I didn’t mind. And I don't."

Sousuke raises an eyebrow. “You don’t mind me fucking your boyfriend,” he repeats hollowly. “Aren’t you supposed to be the romantic type?”

“That’s why I’m asking you to fuck him, not take him out to dinner. “

Sousuke sighs. Clearly, he’s about to enter a line of conversation unsuitable for lugging around free weights near the general vicinity of his cranium, so he returns the kettlebell to its spot under his desk before turning back to face Rin. “Why me?” he asks, as he picks up his training mat and lays it on the floor to start his cross-fit exercises. “Why not Nanase or something—isn’t he your common close friend?”

Rin makes a face. “Haru’s not interested in this kind of thing. Besides, we specifically want _you_.”

“Why?”

“Because,” Rin starts, and sits down on his bed, just as Sousuke does a log drop on the floor to start his push-ups— wide, to make up for his failed tricep curls. “You have certain… aesthetics that we prefer over Haru.”

Sousuke pauses and holds his position, turning slightly to frown at Rin. “You’re awful,” he says, and resumes his push-ups. “I don’t even like Nanase much, but I think he’s really good-looking.”

“Oh I agree. Haru is beautiful. Sublime even,” Rin replies matter-of-factly.  “But we’re not talking about his face.”

“What is it then? Does he have a tiny cock? Because that would be my happy thought for the year.”

Rin kicks him lightly on the hip. “You’re such a jackass,” he says crossly, and emphasizes his disapproval of Sousuke’s classy 12-year-old boy antics by planting both his heels on Sousuke’s back, adding extra weight to his exercise.

Sousuke grunts, but doesn’t stop with his push-ups, shifting to diamond this time, elbows pushing away from each other, the tips of his forefingers and thumb touching. “I’m kidding,” he says, in between push-ups. “Besides, you haven’t answered my question.”

“Well, you’re bigger than him. Physically I mean.”

“That’s it?”

“And you’re kind of pushy. Demanding. A bit mysterious.” Rin pauses, and waits for Sousuke to turn to him before smiling coyly. “And stupidly _attractive._ ”

Sousuke nearly loses his balance with that last bit; Rin catches him, hooking a foot under his chest. He gets back his equilibrium after a few seconds of unsteady wobbling. "You think I’m attractive."

Rin shrugs. “I’m not blind. Plus, you’ve got that whole _dark, brooding_ look about you.” He then does this thing with his eyebrows that Sousuke supposes is Rin’s attempt to appear suggestive, even if Sousuke personally thinks it looks like a prelude to a seizure.  “And you’re so ripped. I bet a lot of people want to eat cake off your pecs.”

Sousuke couldn’t believe it. “Matsuoka Rin... are you _flirting_ with me?"

Rin’s face is carefully neutral. “Oh? Why would you think that?”

“You just said you can eat cake off my pecs.”

"But I don't even like cake."

"No, but you like pecs."

Rin scowls, blushes, and kicks him again. "I wasn’t flirting,” he grouses. “But since we’re on the subject of pecs, your diamond push-ups are shit. Fix your form.”

Sousuke looks down and notices that the space between his hands has been skewed. “Well if someone didn’t keep kicking me, I wouldn’t have gotten it wrong,” he huffs, but goes to fix it all the same. “Fine. If you weren’t flirting with me, what were you doing then?”

Rin gives him a long-suffering look, like Sousuke’s behaving like a particularly stubborn and petulant child. “I thought I made this clear. I'm asking you to fuck my boyfriend.”

 _Of course,_ how could he forget? Resisting the temptation to roll his eyes, Sousuke decides to let that one slide. “Fine. What does my being physically bigger, pushy, demanding and stupidly attractive have anything to do with it?”

Rin’s eyes cloud over for a split second but it’s gone before Sousuke can determine if he imagined it or not. “I think you can do it.”

“Do what?”

“Break him.”

“…Excuse me?”

“It’s what he wants.” Rin’s voice is soft, devoid of its usual sharpness, a hesitant lilt curling at the edges, like he’s finding it difficult for him to admit to this. “He... wants to be pushed past his breaking point.”

Well. So much for Tachibana Makoto being the vanilla flavour of Rin’s Iwatobi posse. The longer this conversation goes, the less Sousuke is convinced that he didn’t just slip into some Bizarro universe where it’s perfectly normal for one’s best friend to offer their boyfriends for dubious acts of pornography. “Oh yeah?” he asks casually, and focuses on his push-ups again. “What makes you think I can do that?”

Sousuke can’t actually see it, but he feels Rin glaring at him. “You _know_ how, Sousuke.”

Sousuke grunts, and pushes himself up again. A bead of sweat glides off his forehead and hits the rubbery material of the mat. He closes his eyes, and imagines that same bead of sweat, falling on the broad expanse of Tachibana’s back, as Sousuke drives into him, hard and punishing, nails digging red crescents into Tachibana’s hips. Tachibana’s voice would be high and sweet, a delicate contrast to Sousuke’s quiet, sacrilegious threats, as he is pushed to the brink of release, only for Sousuke to deny him. Sousuke would change his pace, and fuck him with a tenderness bordering on cruelty, maybe flip him around, and Sousuke would wrap his fingers around the other boy’s throat, so he can see that docile face crumple, eyes going wide and sightless, until he doesn’t even have the breath to even _beg_.

Then he’d repeat the cycle, again and again, until Tachibana is so far gone he can’t even remember his—

Rin clears his throat, derailing the filthy tangents of Sousuke’s thoughts, and Sousuke reflexively drops to the ground, stomach down, his half-hard erection pressed to the floor.

“Yeah, I know how that feels,” Rin says, and Sousuke could _hear_ the smirk in his voice.

“Shut _up_ ,” Sousuke growls, though he suspects the effect is marred by the fact that his face is probably now a shade of red previously unknown to man.

Fuck, how could he have let Tachibana get to him like this, in front of Rin no less. He didn't mean to get so far, but it was just so _easy_ — Tachibana possesses the kind of gentle spirit that Sousuke would love to break apart, the kind he'd enjoy watching cave beneath his hand. But the damage is done, and Rin has already seen all he needs to know that Sousuke is definitely interested in his offer.

He holds himself steady against the floor and starts thinking of gross things, like shower room grout, or week-old gym laundry or that godawful bodysuit Iwatobi SC Returns’ owner wore during its grand opening, anything to facilitate the retreat of his unexpected arousal post-haste. After a few agonizing moments, in which he has to endure Rin's snickering on top of resisting the itch to rub himself against the mat, he finally feels his boner quietly wilting. Taking a deep breath, he angles his head towards Rin just enough to see his face. “Why can’t _you_ do it?”

Rin thankfully chooses to stop being an asshole about the whole thing. “It’s not that I can’t,” he answers, finally lifting his feet off Sousuke's back. “It’s just that I want _you_ to do it.”

It answers absolutely _nothing_ , but Sousuke knows better than to push it.  “Fine.” He flips around, lies down on the mat, and folds his knees to continue the next part of his workout. Automatically, Rin goes down from the bed to grasp at Sousuke’s ankles for support.  “So Tachibana wants to be roughed up a little.” He clenches his abdominal muscles and brings himself up, 45 degrees, and holds it there. He narrows his eyes at Rin. “What’s in it for _you_?”

Rin bites his lip and looks away. “Well,” he starts slowly. “You could say I’m more than willing to _watch_ it happen.”

Sousuke stares at him for a long time, watching the side of Rin’s neck grow progressively redder. “You kinky _bastard_ ,” he finally says before flopping back down on the mat. “You almost had me believing you’re being altruistic.”

“We all have our vices,” Rin says. He moves forward a bit, leaning some of his weight on Sousuke’s legs. “I just happen to be... extremely _selective_ about mine. _”_

Sousuke supposes he should be flattered—that whole spiel is basically Rin-speak for 'You’re my best friend in the whole universe, and I’d trust you to hold a hacksaw over my balls, so of course you’re the only one I’d trust to fuck my boyfriend properly' which is pretty much the rawest, sweetest, most sentimental thing one can say to one's closest friend. “Okay, I’ll give you that." He moves up a bit, adjusting to avoid putting stress on his back, and resumes his workout. "So what’s in it for _me_?”

Rin looks incredulously at him. “Are you just being daft or did you not get the bit where you get to fuck my devastatingly hot boyfriend with express permission?”

Sousuke frowns. “You say it like I can’t say no to that.”

“Would you?”

Sousuke doesn’t answer right away. He finishes the last of his sit-ups and slumps back down, relishing the satisfying heat brought about by good muscle burn.

He closes his eyes, assessing the situation. Rin wants him to fuck his boyfriend. Of all the favours Rin could possibly ask of Sousuke, this has to be one of the most absurd ones.

But then again, it’s just sex. As far as sexual partners go, Sousuke could definitely do worse—Tachibana is gorgeous, of that there could be no doubt, and he’s always been the most tolerable person among Rin’s band of freaks in Iwatobi. From a purely utilitarian standpoint (he tries not to think about how morally ambiguous Rin's request is in the first place), there is absolutely no reason for Sousuke to refuse.

But still...

“I’m not saying no,” he answers finally, and cracks open an eye to look at Rin. “But give me time to think about it.”

Rin’s grip around Sousuke’s ankles tighten. “How much time do you need?”

“I don’t know. A week maybe. This isn’t the kind of decision you…” Sousuke trails off as he sees the look of disappointment on Rin’s face. “... What?”

“Well, I was _hoping_ you’d go _tonight,_ ” Rin answers, pouting. “Gou’s sleeping over at her friend’s and my mom is overseas on a conference so I have the house free.”

Sousuke stares at him for the nth time. “Tonight is two hours from now.”

“That’s enough time to shower and get to my house.”

“You can’t just spring this on me without warning. What if I have plans?”

“But you don’t,” Rin points out. “I checked.”

Sousuke fights the urge to bury his face in his hands. “Rin, I haven’t prepared for this.”

“What’s to prepare for?" Rin scoffs. "It’s sex, not a midterm exam.”

“It’s not _just_ sex, it’s sex with a very specific requirement.”

“You’ll do fine. I’ll be watching you anyway.”

Sousuke sighs. He’s terribly aware of how weak he is to Rin, but that doesn’t stop him from trying his best not to give in entirely either. It’s complicated, being Matsuoka Rin’s best friend. For times like these, they’re going to have to settle for the traditional middle ground.

“Let’s settle this with a throwdown.”

Rin’s answering grin could stun a man at twenty paces.

 

*

 

Tachibana’s already waiting when the two of them make their way over from Samezuka, leaning against the headboard of Rin’s bed, reading a book of all things, though Sousuke can’t help noticing how it’s shaking slightly in his hands.  He’s wearing glasses and a wide-necked black sweater, one that Sousuke has seen Rin wearing to bed a few weeks ago in the dorms. Sousuke knows it’s the same sweater, since it kept hanging off Rin’s shoulders, giving views of his chest that had Mikoshiba stopping in his tracks and dropping random objects in the middle of the hallway.

Tachibana also doesn't appear to be wearing anything else. At least by way of clothing articles. Sousuke’s eyes veer higher. Tachibana’s neck is adorned by purple and red marks, mouth shaped, serrated white along the edges, forming a makeshift necklace of phantom bites.

It’s a statement, he realizes, a reminder of who Tachibana really belongs to. Already belongs to.

Tachibana closes the book he was most certainly not reading, and tucks it away on the bedside table. Rin immediately bounds over to him, throwing both arms around his boyfriend’s shoulders from the side, and gives him a quick, chaste kiss on the lips. Instantly, Tachibana melts into it, relaxing.

“I told you he’d say yes,” Rin says, when they part, his arms still looped around Tachibana, even as he directs his gaze towards Sousuke.

 _I didn’t exactly say yes, I lost a throwdown_ , is what Sousuke wants to retort, but then Tachibana turns towards him with one of his trademark sunburst smiles, and to be quite honest, Sousuke’s not that much of a heartless scum to ruin it.

“I’m glad you could make it, Yamazaki-kun,” he says warmly, as if he’s welcoming Sousuke to a tea party instead of setting himself up to get fucked blind in a matter of minutes.

Sousuke shrugs, and drops his bag by the foot of the bed. “Why turn down a free fuck?” he says bluntly. He’s expecting Tachibana to flinch at his direct language, but the other boy just looks excited, eyes turning dark, hungry even, nothing at all like the sweet, saintly aura he radiates in public. Once more, Sousuke privately marvels over Rin’s uncanny ability to change people.

They make a pretty picture, Tachibana and Rin, all quiet comfort and easy grace. Rin’s right arm is curled around Tachibana’s neck, his hand buried in Tachibana’s hair, which is highlighted with streaks of gold from the dim lamp light. Tachibana’s head is resting on Rin’s shoulder, cheek pressed against Rin’s collarbone, his left arm wrapped around Rin’s waist.

The whole scene looks so intimate, much more intimate than a kiss. Sousuke realizes that this is the first time he’s ever seen the two of them like this. Neither of them is physically demonstrative in public, except for the few times he’s caught Rin casting fleeting touches on the small of Tachibana’s back, or how Tachibana sometimes wraps an arm around Rin’s shoulders when they’re walking side by side.

Rin whispers something in Tachibana’s ear, and Tachibana nods, before turning towards Sousuke, their gazes meeting instantly.

There’s some sort of guileless wonder in the way Tachibana looks at him, those exquisite green eyes wide and opaque from behind his glasses, like he’s sizing him up. Rin on the other hand, is looking back and forth between the two of them, and the smile slowly growing on his face is one of self-satisfaction, like he won a major race.

Well, if they’re going to start this whole thing with some gratuitous ogling, Sousuke might as well give them something they can appreciate. So he rolls back his shoulders, snaps his neck from one side to the other, willing whatever lingering tension in his body to leave. Keeping his gaze directed at the couple, he unbuttons his shirt, taking care to remove each button one by one. The two of them continue to openly watch him—Tachibana assessing, Rin judging.

A small shiver trills down his spine at the weight of their gazes. He never really imagined that the prospect of undressing in front of an extremely interested audience would make him feel like this. But like everything else, Rin has a way of making him discover things about himself he never knew about.

 _You’re stupidly attractive,_ Rin had said, and Sousuke slips the last button out of its notch, before proceeding to shrug the rest of the shirt off, the linen sliding off his skin easily. _He wants to be pushed past his breaking point._

He focuses on that one thought. Steeling himself, he tosses his shirt towards Rin’s desk, uncaring of whether or not it’ll get wrinkled, and steps over towards them. He reaches out, tipping Tachibana’s chin up.

“Do you like what you’re seeing Tachibana?” he asks softly, and runs a thumb along the other boy’s bottom lip.

Tachibana nods wordlessly, and opens his mouth just wide enough for Sousuke to slide part of his thumb in. He feels the tip of Tachibana's tongue touching it, like it's getting a taste of the things Sousuke has in store for him, and the thought of that is enough for Sousuke's cock to stir in his pants.

Still keeping his fingers on Tachibana's chin, he looks down at the marks on Tachibana’s neck again. They're reminiscent of the marks on the skin of Rin's inner thigh. He remembers catching Rin admiring them, touching them before smiling secretly and pulling the rest of his legskins up.

Two people possessive of each other, inviting Sousuke to their bed. How interesting.

“I like what I’m seeing too,” Rin whispers, though Sousuke’s not quite sure if he’s talking to Tachibana or Sousuke. Maybe himself.

For a moment, none of them speak, the tension in the room growing thicker with each second that passes. Sousuke could feel it permeating his skin, could feel its slow, steady descent down his spine, creeping towards his groin. He wonders how any of them could stand it.

After a few moments, Rin breaks the stand still, and untangles himself from Tachibana, the pads of his feet dropping soundlessly on the ground.

“He’s all yours Sousuke,” he says, as he walks past. He pauses, just for a second, to tip toe up to Sousuke's ear, and whisper:

“For the length of time that you can _hold_ him.”

Sousuke doesn’t know what that means, but that’s what he’s here to find out.

He watches as Rin strolls over to his computer chair, positioned for optimal viewing in the corner of the room, before turning around, and practically draping himself over the synthetic leather, sinewy limbs relaxing, knees spreading wide.

Then he looks at Sousuke, really _looks_ , challenge and desire mingling in a piercing, smouldering gaze, and that's it, Sousuke's so, _so hard,_ dick chafing against the confines of his briefs.

Still keeping eye contact, Rin brings his hand down to his belt, thumb running obscenely across the metal buckle.

“You can start _anytime._ ”

~tbc~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lovely [ swimmingharumaki ](http://swimmingharumaki.tumblr.com) drew this fabulous art of Makoto in his glasses and collar of hickies [HERE](http://swimmingharumaki.tumblr.com/post/95279053447/something-based-on-gestahlts-first-chapter-of), please go check it out!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sousuke gives Makoto exactly what he wants, but not in the way Makoto expects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part is mostly SouMako D/S porn, with a bit of not-porn MakoRin. It is possibly the filthiest thing I've ever written so uh, consider yourself warned.

Makoto’s nervousness returns when Rin leaves his side to take his seat on the computer chair near the front of the room. He pulls down at the hem of his sweater, the dark material skimming the top of his thighs, barely covering his cock. He wishes he wore pants or at least some underwear, but Rin had been insistent that he wear this old, ratty thing and nothing else.

 

_“It’d be cute. Charmingly dishevelled,” Rin had said, right after mouthing along the skipping vein on Makoto’s neck. “Sousuke’s going to eat you up.”_

_“Like what you’re doing right now?”_

_Rin smirked and dragged his teeth higher up along Makoto’s neck, before sinking down. Tiny arrows of sharp pain twanged through Makoto but it was quickly followed by the soothing balm of Rin’s tongue and lips, creating another mark to add to the ones already peppered across his skin. “He might,” he said, examining the newest addition, tracing over it with an errant forefinger.  “That’s why I’m claiming this part as early as now.”_

_Makoto laughed. “I’m sure he’ll get the message,” he said dryly. He adjusted his posture so that he could feel Rin’s chest pressing against his back.  “If he does though, will you be okay with that?”_

_"Mmm. Will you?”_

_“Only if it’s okay with you.”_

_"That’s not a real answer.”_

 " _Like yours was any better.”_

_“So cheeky,” Rin chided, and gave Makoto one last nip at the back of his neck, before folding his legs, and moving out from behind him to switch their positions. Makoto scooted back to lean against the bedframe, as Rin put his thighs on either side of Makoto’s hips, and straddled him._

_“How about this, hmm?” Rin placed both hands on Makoto’s shoulders, and leaned in. “He gets to do whatever he wants to you and I won’t stop him. But,” He moved closer, touching their foreheads together, looking at Makoto from point blank range.  “You’ll be the one to decide whether or not you want him to stop. And I’ll back you up.”_

_“So even if he does something you don’t like, you’ll let him as long as I don’t say anything?”_

_Rin considered it for a while before nodding. “Yes. It’ll be my concession to both of you.”_

_The corner of Makoto's lips slowly curved into a small, pleased smile . He reached up, filled his hands with the texture of Rin’s hair, and kissed him, quick and sweet._

_“Deal.”_

 

Makoto is familiar with the look Rin is giving Yamazaki now. There is a considerable bulge in Yamazaki’s pants, probably not noticeable from afar, but impossible to miss at this close range. It isn’t a surprise, not really. Not when Rin is giving Yamazaki that  _look,_  the one that brings Makoto to his knees every time. It’s strange seeing it directed towards someone else, and it’s even stranger that he isn’t feeling jealous about it. 

Makoto knows that Rin is pulling all the stops to make this happen. If it means giving Yamazaki his own brand of incentive, then so be it. Rin trusts Yamazaki, and Makoto trusts Rin. This isn’t an issue.

Yamazaki’s thumb is still in his mouth, like the other boy has forgotten it there, touching the front of Makoto’s lower teeth. Makoto thinks about it only for a split second, before he opens wider, lets a bit more of that small measure of skin and flesh pass through, and nips at it lightly.

It works. Yamazaki blinks as if snapping out of a daze, and he turns his attention back to Makoto, looking down on him, an expression of mingled annoyance and surprise on his face. Makoto just looks up innocently, in the way that he knows would delight Rin, and confuse Yamazaki.

 _Pay attention to me now_ , he doesn’t say, and thankfully, Yamazaki gets the message.

“Up,” he says, without a moment’s hesitation, and Makoto readily rises up on his knees. With him kneeling on the bed, and Yamazaki standing up, Yamazaki only has to lean down slightly to kiss him.

And he does, cupping the back of Makoto’s head as he pulls him close. It’s surprisingly tender, Makoto notes, as he lets himself be kissed. He opens his mouth, and Yamazaki’s tongue immediately enters and twines with his. It’s slow and sensual, testing the waters. It’s not what Makoto is expecting, but it still feels good. Different from Rin, which is a given, because there’s no one like Rin. 

Yamazaki plants a knee on the bed, and surges forward, kissing him harder, deeper. Makoto makes a small noise in his mouth, really getting into it, when Rin suddenly makes an unimpressed cough from his side of the room.

“Bo~ring,” Rin complains loudly. Both Makoto and Yamazaki break the kiss to turn towards him, and Makoto feels himself blushing furiously in embarrassment. Yamazaki, on the other hand, just looks annoyed.

Rin crosses his legs, and leans back, pouting.  “Come on Sousuke, stop dicking around.”

Yamazaki glares. “I’m winging it here okay.”

Rin just gives him an infuriating smirk. “Look, if you need a demonstration, let me know.”

“I don’t need one,” Sousuke snaps and turns back to Makoto, his jaw set. There’s a noticeable shift in the air, electric, with a touch of danger, and it fills Makoto with a secret, foreign thrill.

Makoto only gets a moment’s notice before Yamazaki shoves him back. He lands on his ass, knees knocking awkwardly apart. A small gasp escapes him, as the sweater lifts, exposing him to the cool air-conditioned air.

“You heard him,” Sousuke says, and his voice was steel, cold and unflinching. “You want my cock don’t you?”

Makoto nods. He does, he wants it, is ashamed to want it, even if Rin has assured him a thousand times that it’s alright.

Sousuke smirks and he takes three careful steps back, until he’s standing in the middle of the room, right in front where Rin is sitting. “Then come get it.”

Yamazaki is forcing Makoto out of Rin’s bed, out of his natural territory. He only hesitates a bit, before scooting off the bed and setting his feet down on the floor. His legs are a little shaky—he’s been sitting on Rin’s bed for an hour, before they arrived, and he hasn’t moved since. From the corner of his eye, he sees Rin leaning forward, chin on his hand, the universal gesture for roused interest.

He goes down on his knees in front of Yamazaki, grateful for the carpeting on Rin’s floor. Yamazaki watches impassively as Makoto undoes his belt, pulling them out of the loops with short clumsy tugs. Makoto’s hands are still trembling a little, and he takes a bit longer than he’d like to but eventually, he removes the belt completely and drops it beside him. Then he reaches up, popping the button of Yamazaki’s jeans open.

Just as he was about to unzip him, Yamazaki’s hand shoots out, fast as a snake strike, grabbing Makoto’s wrist. With a bit more force than necessary, he pushes Makoto’s hand away from his pants and lets it drop, in favour of gripping Makoto’s hair instead. He pulls just tight enough to hurt, forcing Makoto to look up.

Yamazaki’s gaze is heavy, considering, and Makoto wonders if there’s anything he did wrong. “Use your mouth too,” he says, after a beat.

Makoto hears Rin make a pleased hum of satisfaction, which is all the indication he needs that they’re finally going in the direction Rin wants them to.

He nods, and Yamazaki lets him go. Still keeping eye contact, he presses forward, and delicately latches on to Yamazaki’s zipper with his teeth, pulling slowly, feeling his eagerness grow with every notch hissing upon release. When he couldn’t pull down anymore, he presses his nose in between the small gap exposed, feeling out what’s underneath. Yamazaki smells clean, shower fresh, with the underlying hint of musk, and Makoto feels his cock stir beneath the hem of the sweater.

Yamazaki didn’t tell him to stop using his hands, so Makoto starts pulling down the rest of Yamazaki’s jeans too. There’s no fuss this time—Yamazaki seems eager to undress himself as Makoto is. Barely a second later, he steps out of his pants with practiced efficiency, and hands them over to Rin, who grumbles, but folds it anyway, because he’s a neat freak like that.

Makoto sucks in a breath and stares. Yamazaki’s wearing low rise, jock-cut briefs, black and tight, clinging to his ass and crotch in all the right ways, and giving him a darn good reason as to why they’re called  _briefs_  in the first place.

He suddenly feels so unsexy, wearing nothing but this old sweater. He hasn’t even removed his glasses. Rin will find it cute, but next to Yamazaki and his flimsy, sexy underwear, he probably looks like an uncool nerd who just filched his clothes off the scabrous hide of a derelict.

But then, Yamazaki’s been staring at him all this time and it doesn’t seem like his hard-on is going away anytime soon, so Makoto supposes that it’s a sign that Yamazaki doesn’t find him completely hideous after all. Suddenly emboldened, he moves closer and nuzzles his cheek against the prominent bulge, inhaling the musky scent.

“May I?” he asks politely.

“Go ahead.”

He can feel Rin’s eyes watching them, as Makoto mouths Sousuke’s cock through the thin stretchy material, before hooking his fingers at the waistband and pulling down, releasing Yamazaki’s cock from its confines. He’s big, maybe as big as Makoto, and he feels a rush of excitement at the prospect of taking this all inside him, Yamazaki’s girth stretching and filling him like nothing he’s ever had before.

But before he can even reach out for it, Yamazaki stops him from going any further, gripping Makoto’s hair again.   “Rin,” he asks, though his eyes are focused entirely on Makoto. “How much time do we have?”

Makoto doesn’t dare turn to look at his boyfriend, but from his peripheral vision, he sees Rin shifting in his seat, contemplating. “You can take all night,” he drawls, after a decisive beat.

Makoto shivers, all the way to his toes, when he sees Yamazaki smile for the first time that night.

"Excellent," he says, his voice low, teeming with self-satisfaction. He walks away from Makoto to grab his bag from the foot of Rin’s bed, and fetch something from the front pocket. A second later, he’s holding up an ordinary candlestick, around 8 inches long, two inches in diameter.

Makoto and Rin immediately exchange a look.

“Hey, those  _hurt_ ,” Rin says, frowning and looking at Makoto in concern.

Makoto agrees, and he swallows, eyeing the wax implement apprehensively. Sure he wants to be a little roughed up, but he didn’t sign up for first degree burns.

“Relax. I’m not going to drip it on him,” Yamazaki replies, and proceeds to procure a candlestick holder with a heavy, wide basin, before clearing away some papers and placing it on Rin’s desk. 

“So what the hell is that for?” Rin demands. “Mood lighting? Impromptu sex toy?”

Makoto pales. He certainly hopes not.

Yamazaki slams the candlestick holder on Rin’s desk with a loud bang, making Makoto jump. “Do you want me to do this or not? Because you’re really cramping my style here.”

Rin backs away, putting his hands up in some measure of apologetic surrender. “Okay, okay. Jeez, I was just asking.”

“I think I know what I need to do now,” Yamazaki huffs, and pulls out a lighter from the side pocket before tossing the bag carelessly on the ground. “So just sit back and watch.”

He looks at the candle briefly, and then focuses his gaze on Makoto, who is still kneeling on the floor, with his hands demurely folded on his lap.

“Tachibana, did you know, the ordinary candlestick melts at a rate of 1 inch per 15 to 30 minutes?” Sousuke starts conversationally, enclosing said candle loosely in his fist, thumb caressing the wick suggestively. “The burn rate depends on the quality and type of the wax, its weight, the material and length of the wick, and whether it’s scented or coloured.”

Makoto has no idea why Yamazaki’s telling him this, but he shakes his head anyway. “No I didn’t know that.”

“Yes well, this one I brought is unscented, no colours, probably made of paraffin wax. Generic hardware store type.”  Sousuke flicks off the cap of the lighter and poises his thumb on the striker. “So. Given that, how long do you think this candle will last?”

Makoto stares, bewildered. Is Yamazaki seriously asking him to do math problems right now? “I… don’t know?” he says lamely.

Yamazaki shrugs. “Me neither. But,” He pauses, as he lifts the lighter towards the candle wick, and makes sure Makoto is watching properly.  “Here’s what’s going to happen.  Once we start, we’re not going to stop…” 

One flick of a thumb, and the dim light of the room is feebly strengthened by a teardrop of flame.

“… until this candle burns down.”

Just like that, the air is suddenly filled with a new electric kind of tension, making waves like pulses of a livewire. Makoto’s eyes widen and he feels a swooping sensation in his stomach at how terribly aroused this makes him.

From the corner of his eye, Makoto sees Rin sit up straight, intrigued. For what it’s worth, Yamazaki knows how to hook Rin’s interest.

He nods eagerly, excitement already thrumming in his bones at the promise in Yamazaki’s words.

Yamazaki smiles again. He sits down on Rin’s bed, spreads his knees apart, and Makoto is immediately drawn to his cock, resting against the sheets, the tip just hanging off the edge.  He beckons Makoto closer.

“Let’s get started shall we?”

*

**Hour 1**

Yamazaki’s cock is sleek and heavy, its head lying on the flat of Makoto's tongue. Cautiously, he grips the base with one hand and licks off the precome pearling out the slit, before taking half of it into his mouth, his lips stretching around the shaft to accommodate everything.

He hears Yamazaki suck in a breath, as Makoto’s tongue finds the bulging vein on the underside of his cock and flicks at it, a useful trick that never fails to send Rin swearing and writhing.

“Fuck,” Yamazaki says, when Makoto does it again, matching the strokes of his tongue to the cadence of Yamazaki’s heavy breathing.

“He has no gag reflex,” Rin calls out helpfully after some time, and Makoto only has a moment’s notice before Yamazaki tugs Makoto’s hair and pulls him forward, sliding further down Makoto’s throat.

Makoto’s jaw aches, and he could feel the tears forming on the corner of his eyes. But he can take it. He has to. He wants to.

Sousuke’s fingers flex against Makoto’s scalp, alternating between long and short pressures, keeping Makoto’s head in place as his hips jerk in quick, short bursts. Makoto closes his eyes, remembering to breathe through his nose, and relaxes his throat, lets Yamazaki fuck his mouth.

Yamazaki doesn’t give him a verbal warning. Just one particular painful tug on Makoto’s hair, and he’s coming, and Makoto feels it coating his tongue, spilling down his throat. There’s a lot, but Makoto’s prepared for this, so he takes everything, swallows around Yamazaki until the last pulses, refusing to let one drop slip through.

Yamazaki touches Makoto’s adam's apple, just as Makoto finishes swallowing. He glances up, and sees Yamazaki looking at him, his eyes just a bit glassy, skin flushed, his lips slightly parted.

It occurs to Makoto then that Yamazaki is insanely  _hot_ , which is a weird realization to come to, when said insanely hot person’s dick is still lodged in his throat. But he can’t help it; Yamazaki’s eyes are so  _gorgeous_ , droopy curves and scorching intensity, with a beautiful teal colour Makoto could stare at for extended periods. His lips are full, a small pink bow on his mouth, and Makoto imagines what it would be like to have those same lips stretched around his cock.

“Really? Already?” Rin cuts in, shattering the moment.

Yamazaki seems unperturbed, though that could very well be a side effect of orgasm. “Just a taste,” he answers. “Besides, I needed to take the edge off of things.”

“That’s not a taste, you just shot your whole load in his mouth.”

“Of course it’s a taste; do you see how much of that candle is still standing?”

Makoto glances at the candle, burning bright still. There’s some wax already dripping on the side, but not so much to significantly diminish its height.

“You didn’t even give me time to get properly hard yet,” Rin says, scowling.

“Yes well, the one who matters already is,” Yamazaki shoots back.

Rin and Yamazaki both look down and Makoto has to suppress the urge to cover himself up. Makoto is so achingly  _hard_ , just from swallowing all of Yamazaki's release down his throat. He doesn’t know why, but he gets so aroused by the concept of giving someone else pleasure, sometimes as much as being the one receiving it.

There’s a small fond smile on Rin’s lips. “Yeah, he’s like that,” he murmurs, before tearing his gaze away. “Fine. Remember the terms, Sousuke.”

Makoto looks down at the sudden reminder of just how _specific_ his request is. He wonders what else Yamazaki has in store for him to achieve it, though hopefully, it doesn't involve more prolonged kneeling on the floor. As much as he likes looking at Yamazaki’s cock, his knees need a break; he’s going to get rug burns at this rate. He palms his kneecaps, soothing them. 

Yamazaki notices. “Get on the foot of the bed.”

Makoto nods gratefully and does what he’s told. The familiar sheets, still carrying Rin’s scent, instantly bring him comfort, and without meaning to, he reaches down, letting out a long breathless moan, as he grasps his erection.

Yamazaki grips his wrist in an instant, forcing Makoto to let go. “Don’t do that,” he says warningly.

“Sorry,” Makoto mumbles, as he retracts his hand and fumbles with his sweater instead. He forgot his place for a second there, too fired up from having Sousuke fuck his throat raw. He licks his lips as he watches Yamazaki rearrange Rin’s pillows before clambering on the mattress and sitting against the headboard. He shifts around, making himself comfortable, before looking at Makoto and motioning to his lap. 

“Get on.”

Makoto thinks about it only for a second, before getting on all fours, because Rin would probably like that. His cock hangs heavy between his legs, as he moves slowly, hands and knees lifting in sync. When he’s within reaching range, Yamazaki pulls him forward by the neckline of his sweater, and Makoto hurriedly rearranges his legs so that he’s straddling Yamazaki’s lap.

Makoto feels a jolt of heat in his belly, when the motion accidentally makes his cock brush against Yamazaki’s. Yamazaki grips Makoto’s hips loosely, before trailing his hands down and slipping under Makoto’s sweater to palm the small of his back. For a while, he just looks at Makoto, studying him, without saying anything.

Makoto tries not to squirm under Yamazaki’s scrutiny. “Um… should I remove my sweater?” he asks, when he sees Yamazaki staring at his collarbone.

“No. I’d like to keep it on you a little longer,” Yamazaki says. He tilts his head and gives Makoto a small smile. “You look really cute in it.”

Makoto can’t help sneaking a glance at Rin who is currently throwing a Makoto a smirk that reeks of  _“I told you so.”_  He quickly refocuses back on Yamazaki when the other boy's hands trail down lower, grabbing a handful of his ass.

“Look Tachibana,” he starts. “I figured, since we’re going to spend the next few hours with my dick in your ass, we could be better acquainted at first.”

Silence. Makoto’s jaw nearly drops as he tries to process what Yamazaki just said. He opens his mouth to speak, but Rin beats him to it.

“Is this a fucking joke?” Rin demands.

Yamazaki sighs. “So impatient Rin," he mutters. "I just want to get on a first name basis with the guy I’m having sex with that’s all.”

Makoto can’t help but raise an eyebrow at this.

Yamazaki sees it and shrugs. “I mean, if you’re going to call out my name at some point, which you will, you might as well call me by my first name, and not the one I share with my parents, and my portly bald uncle with the unibrow.”

“Oh wow, will you look at that, my dick just crawled back into my body cavity,” Rin calls out crossly from his perch on the chair. “Really, Sousuke, you couldn’t have done this before you fucked his face?”

“I told you, I needed to take the edge off things.”

“Are you saying people need to give you a blowjob before you let them use your first name? Those are awfully stringent requirements.”

“I don’t know Rin; I don’t recall you or Gou ever giving me one.”

Rin sputters. “That’s because we were kids you sick fuck; also you’re not allowed to say my sister’s name in the same context as blowjobs ever again.”

“Yeah yeah, okay whatever.” Yamazaki says dismissively before focusing his attention back on Makoto. “So, as I was saying, call me Sousuke.”

Never had Makoto ever imagined that there will come a time when he will get to go on first name basis with someone while sitting half-naked on their lap, with their hands on his bare ass. But hey, while unorthodox, it’s certainly unforgettable.  “Alright. Please call me Makoto,” he replies, as amiably as he can.

Yama—no, Sousuke, smiles. “Okay, Makoto. Let’s start over.” He reaches up, tucks some hair behind Makoto’s ear and leans in close, his nose just brushing against Makoto’s cheek. “I’ll take things slow, okay? We have the whole night, after all.”

Without waiting for Makoto to reply, he presses his lips against Makoto’s and kisses him, slow and unbelievably sweet. Makoto briefly wonders what happened to the guy eagerly fucking his mouth a while ago, the guy he supposedly signed up for. As much as he enjoys kissing, he made Rin ask Sousuke here for a hard fuck, and sweet kisses are not supposed to be a part of it.

But then again, Sousuke’s right, they have the whole night.

 _A taste_ , Makoto thinks, and kisses Sousuke back.

*

**Hour 1.5**

Makoto expected a few things when he agreed to this arrangement. He expected to get shoved around, get wrecked, get fucked within an inch of his life.

After the brusque way Sousuke just brought himself to completion using Makoto’s mouth earlier, he wasn’t expecting this kind of thorough, careful exploration of his body, light touches that send pleasant tingles trilling along his spine, making his toes curl around the sheets.

They switched positions sometime back, and now he’s the one leaning against the headboard this time, with Sousuke bent towards him. Sousuke kisses him again, fierce and hot, before letting go, and starting to work his way down. He kisses a wet trail down to Makoto's collarbones, then moves on to Makoto's chest, flicking each nipple with his tongue, his thumbs running soothing circles on the dip of Makoto's hips. Makoto whimpers at the onslaught of sensation, and he can do nothing but grip at Sousuke’s hair.

Surprisingly, Rin isn’t saying anything about it, considering how much he complained about Sousuke not giving him his money’s worth with his lame vanilla moves. He’s strangely quiet—observing Sousuke touch Makoto so carefully, treating him like a porcelain heart in a giant’s hand.

Makoto won’t deny it-- what Sousuke’s doing to him feels _amazing_ ; he really knows what he’s doing with his hands and tongue, his fleeting touches the perfect mix of teasing and sensual, firing up his sensitive nerves with the lightest brush.

But again, the problem is, this isn’t what Makoto _wants._ And he’s getting impatient. Sousuke’s cock dragging along his skin is nice, but he wants it  _inside_  him.

Finally, after some time, Sousuke seems to have had his fill of teasing, and quietly grabs the lube on Rin’s bedside table.  Relieved, Makoto opens his legs maybe a little too eagerly, but he doesn’t care. He’s been patient and accommodating, and he  _deserves_  this. 

Sousuke’s fingers skim along the inside of Makoto’s thigh before lightly touching his entrance. His hand stills, and he turns to Rin, one eyebrow raised. “Nice. You got him waxed here too, Rin?”

“Yeah. Figured you’d appreciate it.”

Makoto suddenly feels self-conscious, even after the compliment. He can’t help it, the effort Rin put into preparing Makoto for tonight had seemed absurd back then, but he’s grateful for it now, if it pleases Sousuke this much. He shivers, when Sousuke resumes circling his hole with a slicked up finger, before pressing in. It enters easily, as Makoto expected. Rin isn’t the only one who made preparations after all.

Another pause. Makoto swallows when he sees Sousuke’s eyebrows rise in realization.

He removes his finger and looks at Makoto. “You did it yourself?”

Makoto nods hesitantly.  He can’t tell if Sousuke’s happy or disappointed with this.

“Why? Scared I won’t do it properly?”

Makoto quickly shakes his head, panicking at the grim line of Sousuke’s mouth. “No, it’s not that! I—I just wanted to… to—“

“—You just wanted me to fuck you that badly?”

Makoto’s cheeks burn and he looks down, letting that become answer enough.

Yet another long pause. Makoto holds his breath, as he waits for Sousuke to react. He doesn’t understand why Sousuke is stalling; Makoto thought he’s already doing him a huge favour by taking away the cumbersome task of having to worry about Makoto’s comfort.

“Well, it’s a waste of effort,” Sousuke finally says. “Because I’m going to do it again anyway.”

It takes all Makoto’s force of will not to groan out loud. So  _close,_  and yet so far. 

Rin appears to be surprised as well. “I thought you’d have had enough of delayed gratification by now,” he comments, raising an eyebrow.

“I have a game plan I need to stick to,” Sousuke replies dismissively, before turning back to Makoto. He taps a finger against his chin, his eyes unashamedly running all over Makoto’s slumped frame. Makoto keeps his eyes down, before realizing that this puts Sousuke’s cock in his direct line of vision, which is not helping him a single bit, now that he knows Sousuke’s not planning to shove it inside him anytime soon. It’s exasperating. It’d be stupid to believe that Sousuke’s doing this to be safe. He wants to frustrate Makoto, that much is certain, even if it means holding himself back.

A moment later, Sousuke tips Makoto’s chin up with two fingers. “I’m going to do it again, Makoto,” he repeats. “Now. Raise your arms.”

Makoto bites his lip, still unable to believe he’s going to endure more of this _pointless_ teasing. It’s been more than an  _hour_. “But—“

“I said,” Sousuke repeats, with all the delicacy of a hurled knife, “Raise your arms.”

Makoto gulps, and surrenders without another word.

Sousuke grabs the bottom of Makoto’s sweater and tugs it up. He isn’t exactly gentle, the cloth scratching harshly against Makoto’s face, as it goes over his head, but it isn’t too bad. It’s weird that Sousuke would want to undress him this way, but Makoto’s not really in a position to ask questions. Makoto’s head slips through and his bangs fall messily across his forehead, a few strands covering his left eye. He blinks, as he meets Sousuke’s intense gaze.

Sousuke pauses in the middle of removing the sweater. “Hey Rin,” he calls out, while still staring at Makoto. “Is this sweater anything special?”

Makoto doesn’t dare look away, but he hears the computer chair creak. “It’s old and comfy,” Rin answers after a bit. “Like a bunch of other stuff he owns.”

Sousuke lifts up the sweater another inch. “Will you miss it?”

There’s another pause, and Makoto knows that Rin is carefully gauging his answer. “Not if you make it worth it,” he finally says.

“I will.”

Makoto wonders what on earth Sousuke plans to do to this old article of clothing but he gets the answer almost immediately, when Sousuke quickly yanks up the sweater past his elbows, crosses his arms by the wrist, bunches the rest of the cloth around them, and uses the loose sleeves to secure the knot. Then, with a mighty yank, Sousuke lifts Makoto’s bound arms up and loops them on the right bedpost.

Makoto is _shocked,_ to put it mildly. Everything happened so fast, and it’s only when Sousuke sits back on his heels, a small smile of satisfaction on his face, did it occur to Makoto that he’s _trapped._ The way Sousuke manipulated the material keeps Makoto’s hands inside the sleeves and makes it impossible for Makoto to get up and out without lifting his whole upper body to unhook himself from the post.

Which Sousuke is, of course, not going to allow, seeing as he’s pinning down Makoto’s hips with both hands, his grip strong and firm.

Rin lets out a low whistle, which pretty much answers the “worth it” question.  “You have got to teach me that trick.”

Sousuke hands wander down, casually spreading Makoto’s thighs apart. He glances sideways at Rin. “This kind of thing excites you huh?”

Makoto turns his head slightly, and notices for the first time, that Rin already has his cock out of his pants, fisting it with short, lazy strokes. Rin catches him looking, and smiles.

“Yeah,” he says, voice a little breathless. He makes a big show of dragging his forefinger across the prominent vein on the underside of his cock, as he shifts his gaze to Sousuke.  “Now, show me what you’re going to do with that, Sousuke.”

Sousuke obliges and turns back to Makoto. Makoto doesn’t know what kind of expression he’s making right now, but whatever it is, it makes Sousuke’s eyes narrow, and he leans forward, checking out Makoto’s shoulder. “Does it hurt?” 

Makoto tests the hold, stretching as far as he can go, and winces when the movement sends pinpricks of pain racing up his shoulder. It’s a highly unnatural position, his back slightly arched, muscles tense like a trip wire. “Only when I move too much,” he admits.

The corner of Sousuke’s lips curve into a slow grin. With his hands still gripping Makoto’s thighs, he leans forward, and rests his chin on Makoto’s shoulder, lips poised on Makoto’s ear. “Then that makes things a lot simpler now, doesn’t it?”

Makoto’s breath catches in his throat, when Sousuke’s teeth graze against the soft tissue of his ear, tongue flicking out at the sensitive spot behind it. Then he draws back slowly, rocking back on his heels, admiring his handiwork.

“You look so good like this Makoto,” he murmurs. He runs a finger on the inside of Makoto’s thigh, just stopping a few inches from his cock. “Believe it or not, I am going to  _enjoy_ this.”

Sousuke’s gaze is heavy and appreciative, and Makoto feels so vulnerable and turned-on at the same time.  Then, as if this isn’t enough, Sousuke turns to Rin and calls out “Want to take a closer look Rin?”

Makoto doesn’t need to look to know that Rin has eagerly snatched up the offer, and not even a second later, he’s at Sousuke’s side, lightly holding on to his shoulder.

Rin’s eyes hold that familiar glimmer of lust and longing. “You know, I kind of want to take back the just watching thing.”

“Yes well, you said he’s mine for as long as I can hold him, which I am still doing,” Sousuke says. “Can’t take that back.”

Rin makes a non-committal hum. “I did, didn’t I?” he says, sighing. He stares at Makoto a bit more before getting his phone from his pocket. “Can I take a picture at least?”

“He’s your boyfriend, ask him.”

“Makoto?”

“Just make sure no one else sees your phone,” Makoto mumbles, because it’s not as if he can refuse Rin anything at this point.

“I won’t.” Rin quickly takes his picture, and looks absolutely delighted when he checks the screen. “Perfect,” he says in English before strolling back to his chair.  “Okay, carry on.”

Sousuke reaches in between Makoto’s legs again, and slips two fingers inside at once. They go in easily, as Makoto expected, and Sousuke pushes, excruciatingly slow. Makoto moans as the stretch of it sings up his spine, and he can’t help himself, he pushes back until Sousuke’s knuckle deep.

Sousuke smacks his thigh lightly and uses the hand that isn’t fingerfucking Makoto to steady his hip. “Don’t move too much,” he chides as he shifts, lowering himself until he’s lying on his stomach.

Then, with fingers still buried deep inside Makoto, he looks up, meeting Makoto’s gaze, before slowly licking a stripe from the soft groove between Makoto’s balls all the way to the crown of his cock, deliberately tonguing the slit.

It’s the hottest thing Makoto has ever seen in his life. He’s never going to tell Rin that though.

Sousuke grins like he knows exactly what Makoto’s thinking and leverages himself on Makoto’s thigh as he continues blowing him and fucking him with his fingers. Sousuke takes his sweet time about it, the bob of his head matching the pace of the thrust of his fingers, and it kills Makoto that he couldn’t do anything to speed it up.

He could come just from this, he really could. Sousuke’s mouth is hot around his cock, his fingers crooking into him and stretching, occasionally twisting and making Makoto see stars behind his eyes.

He could feel it now, pressure building deep in his belly, his balls tightening, dick so strained and leaking onto Sousuke's tongue. He’s almost there, just a few seconds more--

Sousuke abruptly pulls back, and Makoto’s feels pain blooming behind his skull when he unknowingly banged the back of his head against the headboard, frustrated beyond belief. He screws his eyes shut, willing the pain to go away, and almost immediately, he feels fingers probing gently against his scalp and he blinks his eyes open.

“Sorry,” Sousuke says, sounding genuinely apologetic. Whether he’s apologizing for blueballing Makoto for the nth time tonight, or for making Makoto hurt himself because of said blueballing, he doesn’t know.

Then Sousuke shakes his head. “But not yet.”

The candle flickers, and Makoto sighs, when Sousuke bends down to take Makoto in his mouth again.

 

*

**Hour 2**

Makoto shivers, when Sousuke trails his knuckles along the knobs of Makoto’s spine, his back flexing in immediate response. His knees dig into the bed, and his arms, still bound by the sweater, are stretched taut, fastened to the bedpost by Sousuke’s leather belt. 

From the corner of his eye, he sees Rin staying still, his bottom lip caught between his teeth, like he’s actually worried that Makoto’s finally getting what he asked for in the first place. Makoto tries to smile, but then he feels the tip of Sousuke’s cock rubbing in the cleft of his ass, and he couldn’t help pushing back.  Sousuke already knows how desperate he is for his cock, so there’s really no point pretending he isn’t anymore.

 _Please, just give it to me._  

When Sousuke finally presses into him, all the way in, he does it in one long thrust that freezes the air in Makoto’s lungs, and if it weren’t for Sousuke’s firm grip at the base of his cock, he would’ve already come. He tries to regulate his breathing, while savouring the feeling of being so full; Sousuke’s being the biggest he’s had inside of him yet.

Sousuke keeps shifting, searching for that spot that would make Makoto come undone, and Makoto helps him, raises his hips just  _so._  The cry he releases when Sousuke finds it, makes even  _Rin_  swear under his breath.

Sousuke doesn’t move at first, still pressed deep.  He leans over, chest touching Makoto’s back. He removes his grip from Makoto’s cock and puts his hand on Makoto’s hip instead to steady him, lips ghosting on the nape of Makoto’s neck. 

“How do you want it?” Sousuke whispers. He starts moving then, short shallow thrusts that makes Makoto ache with the need for more. “Fast and hard?”

Makoto can hardly speak, but he nods, and Sousuke immediately complies, his thrusts gaining speed and strength.

Makoto closes his eyes and savours the harsh, aggressive pace Sousuke has set, each thrust feeling like a knife of pleasure straight to his brain. This is it, this is what he wants. For the length of a deep, hard fuck, nothing is his own; he can stop thinking about anything, can stop worrying about anything, anchoring his whole being to the mercy of someone else. He can stop being who he is, and focus only on the intense rush of pleasure derived from getting fucked repeatedly again and again.

He’s tied by his own clothes, on the bedpost of Rin’s bed, getting fucked from behind by Rin’s best friend while Rin himself watches. It’s such an amazing, out-of-this world scenario he never dreamed of happening to him. But it is, and he couldn’t be happier.

One particularly long thrust makes his back snap straight and rigid and he gasps, the sound of it like it was pulled from his throat, high-pitched and sharp.  “Deep,” he chokes out, unbidden. He catches their shadows on the wall, and it makes him harder, which he didn’t think was possible. His heartbeat and breathing mingles in his throat, as he gets closer and closer to the edge.

His cock is dangling uselessly between his legs, still painfully hard. He’d love to rub himself against one of the pillows, anything to get some friction on his cock but he couldn’t, not from this position. He needs to come so badly, he doesn’t know what he’d do if Sousuke stalls for another—

Sousuke stops, and Makoto feels the loss of momentum so acutely, he actually  _whines._

“Why…” He struggles to catch his breath long enough to make coherent syllables. “Why did you stop?”

Sousuke doesn’t answer right away. Instead, he reaches over, and unfastens the belt from Makoto’s bound hands, and Makoto staggers, elbows crashing on the pillows. His stiff shoulders get some relief, but he barely notices, still too preoccupied with getting thwarted for god knows how many times tonight.

“I want to see your face when you make those sounds,” Sousuke says finally, and he flips Makoto to his back. He taps up the air with two fingers. Makoto breathes shakily, and raises his arms up. Sousuke fastens it to the post again. Unlike before, he’s fully lying down this time, head resting against the pillows, since it’s the belt that keeps him bound to the post, and not his actual arms.

“Raise your hips,” Sousuke asks. Makoto does what he’s told, and Sousuke puts a pillow directly beneath the small of his back, canting his hips upward before settling himself between Makoto’s legs again.

“You have a really sweet, expressive face, Makoto,” Sousuke says, as he sinks back into Makoto. This time, his pace is staggered, drawn out, dragging his cock slowly from inside Makoto before slamming back in. “You haven’t even come yet, and you already look. So. Fucked.  _Out_.” He emphasizes that last bit with a particularly vicious thrust that sends flash-scatter lights behind Makoto’s eyelids, and he would’ve screamed if he hadn’t reflexively bit into the edge of the pillow beside his mouth.

Sousuke stops abruptly again, and Makoto opens his eyes, only to find Sousuke glaring at him.

“Why did you do that?”

Dazed, Makoto opens his mouth to speak, unsure what he did wrong now. “Why did I do what? “

“I said I wanted to hear you,” Sousuke says. He gives a small tilt to his head, in Rin’s direction.  “I’m sure Rin wants to hear you too.”

That’s right, Rin. Makoto turns towards the side, at Rin, and Rin just nods, confirming what Sousuke said. Guiltily, he looks back at Sousuke. “I… I’m sorry—“

“If you stifle your sounds again, I’m going to stop,” Sousuke threatens, and Makoto hastily nods.

“No don’t, I won’t hold back, please don’t stop,” he pleads, uncaring of how needy he sounds.

Sousuke doesn’t reply but he starts moving again. This time though, his pace is gentle and slow, nothing at all like the furious pace he was doing earlier. It’s feels good, feels wonderful even, and this time, Makoto doesn’t contain his sighs and moans, letting Sousuke know exactly how good he’s making Makoto feel.

Still, the fact remains that this is not what he wants. He wants that fierce, punishing blow, the bone deep satisfaction of being fucked so thoroughly, he can lose himself without finding.

But he doesn’t say anything, afraid that Sousuke might take it as a reason to stop, and _that_ he could not stand. At least like this, he can still get Sousuke’s cock inside him, fucking him, even if it’s nothing like how he wished it would be.

Sousuke is looking at him like he knows exactly what he’s doing, knowing just how much Makoto wants and giving only the smallest concession of what he needs. He keeps fucking Makoto, and doesn’t change his pace, even for a second. 

“I’m going to come inside you now,” he says, after an extended period of time that spoke wonders of what kind of stamina training they did over in Samezuka.  “Would you like that?”

Makoto nods because he wants Sousuke to fill him, wants tangible proof that Sousuke has been inside him. It doesn’t take too long. Sousuke thrusts into him one last time, and stills. He comes quietly, just a sharp intake of air, and Makoto feels liquid warmth flooding inside him.

It feels good, but it would've been better if Makoto had his own come coating his stomach now for that proper filthy and debauched feeling he was gunning for.

“Not yet?” he asks timidly when Sousuke pulls out, his softening cock leaving glistening trails on the inside of Makoto’s thighs.

Sousuke’s eyes teal eyes gleam orange from the candle's flickering light. “Not yet.”

*

**Hour 2.5**

Sousuke pulls out at the last second and Makoto feels hot, sticky come hit his chest, his stomach, some of it getting on his chin.

Again, there was no warning. His shoulders are still stretched above him, and they ache, arrows of pain flickering in between the throbs of pleasure in his groin.

He feels the pads of Sousuke’s fingers dipping on his chest, catching the dripping come and smearing it around. Then he lifts his sticky fingers to Makoto’s lips, and Makoto automatically opens his mouth, taking Sousuke’s fingers in, sucking in sweat and come. He probably looks like such a greedy cumslut right now, but he just desperately wants to feel something  _inside_  him again. He hasn’t come at all; Sousuke has immediately caught on to the signs of Makoto’s impending orgasm, and always adjusted his pace whenever Makoto gets close. It's driving him  _insane._

“Still a quarter of the candle to go,” Sousuke whispers, as he pulls his fingers back, and admire the sight of Makoto covered in his come.

Makoto just stares blankly at him, feeling so strung-out despite the fact that he just spent most of his time on his back, and Sousuke doing all the work.

He's not sure if he imagined it, but he thinks Sousuke actually flinches when Makoto's gaze doesn't waver. “Don’t look at me with those eyes Makoto,” he mumbles, a dark flush staining his cheeks. 

_What eyes. Tell me what I’m doing because I don’t know. What do I need to do?_ , Makoto thinks, and just keeps looking at Sousuke, silently asking for an explanation.

Sousuke is avoiding his gaze like he cannot stand to look at Makoto right now. Could it be Makoto's getting to him?

Unlikely. The guy just had an incredibly powerful orgasm, something that Makoto has been begging for the past two and a half hours, and denied countless times.

Makoto doesn't say anything. He's still bound to the headboard, unable to move away without pain flaring in his shoulders. So he stays quiet and just _looks._

“I said _stop_ it.”

Makoto doesn’t know what he’s supposed to stop doing. So he doesn’t.

*

**Hour 2.75**

Makoto cannot see anything. His eyes are covered by one of Gou’s bandanas, knotted tight behind his head. He’s sitting cross-legged, on the bed, his hands still trapped in that sweater behind his back.  It’s damp with his sweat now, and it chafes against his arms. 

He’s alone now. He doesn’t have any idea how much time has passed, only that he hasn’t come yet.  Last he checked  Rin’s clock, they were nearing the three hour mark.

He wonders if they left the candle burning.

He can hear Rin and Sousuke talking from outside the room, their voices hushed, secretive. After a few seconds, he hears the door creaking open, and footsteps coming in. It’s Rin, Makoto figures, because the footsteps are lighter, and Makoto knows Rin’s gait anywhere. 

“Sousuke just had to answer a call,” he says. The mattress dips. Rin is sitting down beside him. Makoto wishes he could see him, wishes he could reach out to him but he can’t really do much right now given his current state. So he just settles for what he _can_  do.

“Rin,” he says, his voice hoarse and ragged from all the moans and cries he didn’t hold back while Sousuke fucked him again and again.

Rin brings a straw to his lips, and Makoto drinks gratefully. It’s Gatorade, the blue one, and it washes out the taste of Sousuke’s come still resting on his tongue.

“Are you okay?” Rin asks softly, when Makoto finishes the drink in record time.

 _I can’t stand this_ , he wants to say, but doesn’t dare. “I’m okay.”

Fingers card through his damp hair and Makoto leans into his touch. “Good. Just a little longer, Makoto. Does anything hurt?”

 _I wish something did._  This would’ve been easy, if it was painful. He could deal with pain. He couldn’t deal with hollowness, with hunger. “No.”

“How’s your head?” Rin asks, fingers gently touching the part that Makoto accidentally banged against the headboard earlier.

“It’s fine.”

“Are you sure?  I can feel a bump— ”

“—My head is fine, Rin,” Makoto interrupts, a little too sharply.

Rin pulls his hand back, and Makoto immediately regrets his words. “Okay, I was just asking,” Rin mutters, sounding guilty.  “Is anything else—“

“—I want to come,” Makoto blurts out, unable to hold it in anymore. Rin has chided Makoto several times that his life would be much easier if Makoto can just ask for what he wants. Well, here he is. Wanting and asking.

“Makoto—“

“—Please Rin,” he pleads. He hates the sound of his voice, so needy, so hoarse, _broken._ “You can do it right now, you can just use your hand. It won’t even take a minute; please, _please_ I need it so bad.”

Rin’s fingers are back in Makoto's hair, pushing his bangs back. “That’s not fair, Makoto,” he starts, and his voice is sad, strained. “You know how hard it is for me to say no to you when you beg like that.”

Rin’s other hand trail down his thigh, across the tracks of dried come. Makoto shudders, and moves his hips, wanting Rin’s fingers closer. 

Rin presses down on his thigh and leans his forehead on Makoto’s. “But I have to.”

Makoto doesn’t know what kind of noise he made, just that it was a desperate, frustrated one, maybe a sob, and for that moment he wants to hate Rin for denying him too.

But... it’s Rin, and he could never hate him. A sniffle escapes him, and he turns away from Rin’s touch, saying nothing, letting his silence speak for him.

Rin lets out a long, weary exhale. “But I did promise that if you really don’t want it anymore, we can call it off,” he says, and Makoto hates how guilty Rin sounds, when he was the one who did everything to give Makoto what he asked for, even if it turned out to be everything Makoto never expected.  “Do you want me to tell him?”

 _Yes._ This is a terrible idea, how could he even think he’d  _want_  this. But quitting now means disappointing Rin, and _that_ he could not bear. He shakes his head. “No… you’re right. Nothing hurts. I can do this. I just have to be… a little more patient.” Rin wants to see him make it to the end, and that’s all the reason he needs to endure.

Rin trails a knuckle on the curve of Makoto’s cheekbone. “Are you sure?"

 _No_. But Makoto smiles anyway, as bright as he could manage, thankful that the blindfold can hide his eyes. “Yes.”

“Okay.” Makoto knows Rin doesn’t believe him, but he complies with Makoto's decision all the same. Then, without warning, Rin grabs the nape of Makoto’s neck and kisses him, fast and hard, and he tastes both Rin’s thanks and apology in it. He leans forward and opens his mouth, deepening the kiss, wanting more, wanting Rin, always.

Still kissing him, Makoto can feel Rin's right hand doing something to Makoto’s bonds, and a second later, the knot is loosened slightly, allowing his arms to breathe. It’s a clement gesture, one Makoto appreciates, but his arms are the least of his concerns right now.

Rin pulls away much too soon, and Makoto lets out a small whine at the abrupt loss. He feels Rin stand up swiftly, and head back to his seat. Makoto finds out why a second later, when the door creaks open again.

There’s the sound of computer chair wheels rolling. “Are you done with your phone call, Sousuke?” Rin asks casually, like he wasn't desperately comforting Makoto scant seconds ago.

“Yeah.” There’s a pause and Makoto tenses up, when Sousuke’s footsteps draw nearer. “You didn’t undo all my progress did you?”

“Chill, I just gave him something to drink. He’s thirsty.”

“Oh, I’m sure he is.” There’s a lilt in Sousuke’s voice, dark and sensual, filling Makoto with a strange mingle of dread and desire.

Sousuke grasps Makoto’s chin again, and Makoto cannot help the soft whimper from escaping him. It’s not because of fear— Sousuke has done nothing for Makoto to fear him— more from the knowledge that the restlessness gnawing under his skin is nowhere near being sated.

Sousuke uses his other hand to touch the corners of the blindfold. “Were you crying?”

Makoto doesn’t answer, but he can’t stop his bottom lip from trembling, unable to contain his desperation anymore.

This seems answer enough to Sousuke. He reaches around Makoto’s head and undoes the knot of the blindfold.

Makoto blinks, squints, as his eyes adjust to the lamp light. His lashes are damp. He tries to look at Rin, but Sousuke fits his chin between his thumb and forefinger, and bends down. 

Sousuke kisses him again, tongue coaxing Makoto’s lips open. Makoto complies, but he doesn’t kiss back, too bone tired to do anything but let Sousuke take what he wants. And Sousuke does, he presses a knee into the bed and reaches a hand between Makoto’s thighs, wrapping Makoto’s cock in his strong, sure grip. Makoto moans softly into Sousuke’s mouth, unable to resist.  Almost mechanically, Makoto’s knees spread themselves open for Sousuke, wanting and waiting, even as the feeling of emptiness haunts him.

Sousuke climbs back into bed, back in his place between Makoto’s legs “Let’s go over this again, shall we?” he says, his voice a flawless blend of gentle and dangerous, and Makoto takes him in.

*

**Hour 3**

“It’s been more than 3 hours,” Sousuke whispers in his ear. He mouths down the column of Makoto’s neck to press a kiss on the nape. “And I still want you.”

Makoto’s on his knees again, but his elbows are on the pillows, his arms still bound uselessly in front of him and his ass up in the air, with Sousuke behind him, fucking him still in that languid, maddening pace.

“Please Sousuke,” Makoto chokes out, his arms trembling. “Please let me come, I’ll do anything.”

Sousuke stops again, and Makoto wants to scream, but his voice is so hoarse now, all he can utter is a weak rasp.

“Don’t beg like that, Makoto.”

“Please,” Makoto says again, ignoring Sousuke’s command. “I need it so,  _so_  bad.”

Sousuke takes his time to stroke the curve of Makoto’s ass and touch the place where they are joined. “No.”

Makoto chokes back a sob, and turns to his side, to look at Rin, plead with him instead.

“Please Rin,” he begs, thrashing feebly in his bonds, even as Sousuke holds him down. “Please, tell him to let me come, I can’t  _stand_ it anymore.”

Rin’s eyes look pained, his knuckles white on the armrest of his computer chair, but he doesn’t move from his seat.

“Leave Rin out of this,” Sousuke warns, and reaches out to cover Makoto’s mouth.

Makoto screws his eyes shut, whimpering uselessly against Sousuke’s hand.

Nothing hurts, nothing hurts at all, but he still feels like he’s dying.

*

**Hour 3.5**

_It’s hot_ , Makoto thinks idly, as he stares aimlessly at the ceiling of Rin’s room. It’s a big square blob with flecks of milky gold, probably from the candle.  _How long has it been?_ The candle is probably a paltry little stump now. He doesn't really care much about it anymore.

Sousuke never put back the blindfold, but Makoto’s vision is no less better for it. He can barely see, everything is a blur around him, like sunset filtering through murky waters.  He can hardly make out the sounds flitting around him either. He thinks he hears Rin’s voice sometimes, talking to Sousuke but he doesn’t listen.

He couldn’t even scream or beg, because Sousuke used the bandana as a gag, fitting it tight between Makoto’s lips and teeth.  A pity. At this point, Makoto would be throwing promises in Sousuke’s direction; he’d do anything, promise Sousuke the  _world_  if only he’d give Makoto what he’s been holding back for hours.

It has to be more than three hours now. More than three hours of getting these quick scorches of pleasure, more than three hours of getting pushed closer and closer to the brink of release, toeing the edge, only to be skilfully pulled back. It’s torture, sweet and slow, none of the pain and all of the hunger.

His whole body doesn’t feel solid now; he’s a boneless liquid mess dissolving into the mattress, awash with sensations that never make it past the surface of his skin.

He can’t even hate Sousuke because when it all comes down to it, he is only abiding by the terms Makoto himself had set.  Despite everything, Makoto  _had_ wanted this. Wanted this so badly, he didn’t think twice about agreeing to share Rin’s bed with someone else.

He’s stupid for believing that Sousuke would use conventional methods to get unconventional results. Sousuke, who gave him but a taste of the hard brutal fuck he wanted, and only one taste; Sousuke who took the concept of tenderness and turned it into something cruel, something Makoto loathed with every fibre of his being.

He hates it but the last thing he wants Sousuke to do is stop. He hates it but he’s desperate for it, the feel of Sousuke moving over him, moving  _inside_  him, dragging his cock against his inner walls, pounding into his prostate with unerring accuracy.

His wrists are numb from being trapped in that sweater for so long. Rin has loosened it a little but he can’t even feel the difference. He doesn’t know why he still needs it, it’s not like he can do anything to Sousuke at this point. He’s a total wreck, a shivering mess, can’t beg, can’t see properly, all his mental faculties shot.

Weakly, he tries to listen to Sousuke’s words.

“… think I pushed too far...”

Too far? No, Makoto’s not going anywhere at this rate. Going too far won’t make him reach his goal, he needs to stay where he is and find a way to make Sousuke give him what he wants. Begging and thrashing didn’t work, obeying him didn’t work, defying him didn’t work. If there is something he wants so badly, but can’t seem to get, what else can he do?

Sousuke’s voice flits in and out of his hearing like a lost moth, confused between so many lights. “... wanted to see… how long it would take…”

 _Take_. Makoto considers the word in his mind. It’s a scary word, implying the use of force. Rin likes that word though, that’s how you win. Victories are taken, not given. if you want something bad enough, you don’t wait for the world to give it to you. You chase after it, and take it with your own two hands. But Makoto has never liked force. He has never liked taking.

“Makoto.” It’s Rin’s voice this time, and it pierces through the haze in Makoto’s mind. Rin is sitting by the candle, if Makoto remembers correctly. So he turns to it, seeing the light, seeing Rin’s worried face. He looks like he’s about to cry.

Makoto wants to reach out to him, tell him not to cry, because Makoto’s still here, holding on even if just barely, and he’ll get there, he’ll get what he wants, no matter what it ta—

The candle wavers and flickers for the last time.

Something clicks inside Makoto’s head.

He’s not sure what happens next exactly. His mind is consumed by only one thing and one thing alone: he needs to come or he might just  _die_.

There is the sound of something ripping, a muffled shout, and his world is turned upside down.

It only occurs to him that he was the one who moved, when he opens his eyes and he’s staring down at Sousuke’s shocked face.  

He doesn’t know how he did it. But somewhere in the space between his toes and the fog in his head, he summoned the strength to tear himself out of his bonds, rip the bandana from his mouth and pin Sousuke down on the mattress, knees clamped on his hips, palms pushing on Sousuke’s chest. The skin on his arms is raw, strips of black cloth clinging pathetically to them.

Sousuke’s staring at him, stunned. It’s a good look on him, but Makoto doesn’t care about that now. He doesn’t care about anything, except quenching this insane, terrible  _need._

Every breath is shuddering out of him, and he carries himself with a determination he didn’t know he possessed. He raises his hips, pinning Sousuke’s wrists on both sides of his head, and eases Sousuke’s cock back inside him. 

He doesn’t recognize his own voice, low and throaty, pulled from the deepest end of his lungs, exhausted from begging and pleading to no avail. “My turn,” he breathes, and sinks down.

~tbc~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R.I.P. ratty black sweater of seduction, you shall be missed. The final chapter will be from Rin’s POV.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Rin finally puts an end to Makoto's agony, and Sousuke gets more than he originally bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: This update contains breathplay. which I'm aware is a hard limit kink for a lot of people, so please proceed with caution. If you’ve read my other MakoRin fic ([Your Body is a Map of Sin](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1048607)), this is a bit similar, so if you were able to handle that, you can definitely handle this. 
> 
> (Yes this fic took more than a year to finish and yes, I am sorry. )
> 
> Again, special thanks to [attemptsonwords](http://archiveofourown.org/users/attemptsonwords) for the beta. <3

There it is. Rin’s hand is trembling in excitement as he watches Makoto take charge of his own pleasure, thighs flexing as his hips rise and fall, following a rhythm only he can hear. Sousuke looks too stunned at this sudden shift to even  _move_ – he probably wasn’t expecting this. Rin can’t blame him. No one expects Makoto to ever act like this. One might as well expect the moon to fall of the sky.

But this is what Rin had wanted from the very beginning. He endured for more than three hours, watching Sousuke break Makoto down, little by little, until Makoto has nothing whole of himself to give anymore. When Makoto breaks down, he breaks _through,_ and this is precisely the sight Rin wants to see.

Makoto doesn’t waste time. It only takes a little more than a minute, and then he’s _taking_ his orgasm from Sousuke (and _giving_ Sousuke his) and the whole picture of it is just so beautiful, it almost makes Rin come undone. Makoto’s spine arches like the kickoff of a backstroke race, his silhouette a dark bow against the murky orange of the wall. His eyes are closed, lips parted, skin flushed pink and glowing. Rin wants to burn this image in his mind for days to come.

Sousuke’s just staring at Makoto like he doesn’t know if he still has the right to touch him. It’s amusing how Sousuke, who has been expertly manhandling Makoto for the past three hours, is now hesitating, like Makoto became broken china in his hands, delicate and sharp, despite having previously overpowered Sousuke out of sheer desperation.

Makoto is still breathing heavily, and he doesn’t make a move to get off Sousuke. Everything about him screams _wrecked._ There are dark bruises blooming on his wrists from where the sweater was knotted, his skin is slick with both come and sweat, and his voice is broken in all the right ways.  And yet when he turns to look at Rin, his gaze is anything but weak, almost manic, like the look in the eyes of a man chained underground his whole life finally getting a chance to gaze at the sky.

And that, Rin thinks, is the most important part of all this. Because for everything that has already transpired under Sousuke’s command, Makoto remembers to leave something of himself for Rin to ruin.

This time, Rin won’t refuse him.

Slowly, he rises from his seat, lured by the dark, insatiable promise emanating from Makoto’s normally placid gaze. Sousuke opens his mouth as if to speak, but quickly thinks the better of it, and settles for simply nodding in Rin’s direction, his grip around Makoto’s hips going slack.

Rin is glad that Sousuke understands without being told. After all, he made his terms very clear.

_He’s yours for as long as you can hold him._

Makoto has broken free from Sousuke’s control, and the candle has long since burned out.

It’s time for Rin to take him back.

“Rin.” Makoto’s voice is gossamer-soft, wispy and thin, as if speaking from a faraway distance. His gaze falters when Rin comes nearer, as if he’s suddenly remembering himself and his place, and he turns away, gazing at the shadows.

Rin’s lip curls. That won’t do.

“Makoto.” Rin takes the last step until he’s directly in front of his boyfriend. He reaches out, sweeps his fingers through Makoto’s bangs, sticky and damp from sweat. Makoto stays perfectly still, hands still curled on Sousuke’s stomach. “Makoto,” he repeats, sighing out the name, infusing all the tenderness he can muster in the syllables, wooing Makoto back to him. “ _Look_ at me.”

It works. Makoto blinks at the command, and Rin’s hand curves towards Makoto’s cheek when Makoto tilts his head to look up at Rin. His gaze is vacant, unseeing, and it both thrills Rin and scares him. Just a little.

“Come on,” Rin coaxes, as he strokes Makoto’s face. “I’ll take care of you now.”

It takes a few beats before Makoto nods in understanding. Without a word, he lifts himself up and out, thighs trembling, hand reflexively grabbing Rin’s shoulder for support. Rin readily aids him, wrapping an arm around Makoto.

“Easy now,” he murmurs, as Makoto makes a small noise of distress at the abrupt emptiness he no doubt feels.  “I’ve got you.”

As soon as Makoto moves away, Sousuke sits up, and swings himself unsteadily off the bed, letting out a quiet groan of relief. Rin can’t blame him. Makoto’s not the only one exhausted at this point. It’s beginning to show; Sousuke’s strength finally waning, that last orgasm having seemingly sapped all but the last of his reserves. He doesn’t struggle, no, but he does take a few moments to stretch his legs, rubbing his calf muscles and then inching higher as he goes along. Rin spares him a brief, appreciative glance, as his best friend proceeds to work out the kinks in his back before finally rising, the curve of his ass stark against the pale lamp light. Sousuke’s head is slightly angled towards them, gaze lingering on Makoto for a brief moment, an unreadable expression on his face, before he turns away, padding towards the pile of clothes on the floor.

Rin shrugs, all too used to Sousuke’s gruff silences by now. He puts all his focus back on Makoto.

“Makoto, I’d like you to lean against the headboard," he says, the first of many things he’ll be asking from Makoto tonight. He doubts Makoto would notice the significance of his choice of wording, but he'd like to make a distinction between him and Sousuke. Here, he’s expressing his desire, and not giving him strict orders, still leaving the choice in Makoto’s hands. "Also… would you please…. hold yourself open for me?”

Makoto stares blankly at Rin for a few seconds, as if it’s taking a while for Rin’s words to register, but eventually, he nods, sluggishly moving to occupy the space Sousuke had been in minutes prior. Rin watches carefully, never wanting to miss anything, as Makoto slumps back against the wooden frame of Rin’s bed, holds the back of his thighs and unfolds his knees, giving Rin a good view of what he’s gone through, of what Sousuke has done to him.

Rin draws in a sharp breath. Sousuke left no bruises on Makoto’s skin, but both his and Makoto’s come gleams across the jutting bones of Makoto’s Adonis belt, strands of it pearling across Makoto’s chest, his thighs, even at the hollow of his throat. Makoto, this sweet, gorgeous boy with the smile of summer sunshine, is splayed out on Rin’s bed, filthy, fucked out, mentally fractured, the brands of his ruiner streaked across his skin.

But even then, Rin knows that these marks don’t stop here. Visible ones are easy to make.

When Rin touches Makoto’s thighs, they tremble, the skin beneath Rin’s fingers growing hot, and Makoto makes a soft, desperate sound, hips pushing forward reflexively before shrinking back, as if to protect himself from yet another disappointment.

These are Sousuke’s real marks, deeply ingrained in Makoto’s muscle memory at this point, and they are the ones Rin needs to undo.

And he _will_. Rin licks his lips. He has never imagined that the day would come when he’d be so turned on by the sight of his boyfriend broken so thoroughly by someone else, but then, there’s a first time for everything.

When he bluntly told Sousuke he wanted to do this for the visual kick he’d get out of it, he wasn’t lying… but he wasn’t being completely truthful either. Makoto was clear about what he wanted: he wanted to get wrecked within an inch of his life, wanted someone to take complete control of his everything, and Sousuke delivered, even going above and beyond what was asked of him. 

Rin, on the other hand, wants the distinct pleasure of taking each and every one of Makoto’s broken pieces and making him whole again. To watch Makoto return to him, to see the light return to his eyes, to feel him relax under Rin’s touch, are the things that Rin is truly after.

After all, all throughout his life, Rin’s hands have always erred on the side of roughness, his actions almost always purposeful, pushing people, igniting them. It’s only in times like these, in his most intimate of spaces that he can be the calm instead of the storm, the healing touch instead of a burning one.

Rin’s dick throbs in the tight confines of his pants, but he finds that it’s easy to ignore it, especially when faced with _this._ He gets on the bed, knees pressing into the soiled sheets of his mattress, as he settles himself between Makoto’s open legs, hand resuming its touch on the crest of Makoto’s cheek. Makoto doesn’t move, but he sleepily blinks again, like he’s seeing Rin through a murky filter, truly and deeply well into subspace at this point.

Yes. He does have to hand it to Sousuke– his best friend had been exceptionally _thorough._

Speaking of the devil, Rin feels movement behind him and he only has a moment's notice before Sousuke's arm snakes around his waist, chin resting on Rin's shoulder.

"I did that," Sousuke whispers, the inflection of his voice wavering somewhere between smugness and awe. He’s back to wearing his pants now, though he’s elected to leave his shirt off. His skin is still a bit damp from exertion, and he positively _reeks_ of sex, but Rin doesn’t mind one bit. Sousuke is his own category of sexual attraction, and Rin would be lying if he says it does nothing to affect him.

It’s an easy thing, this relationship between him and Sousuke, fluid and dynamic, in many ways. Or at least outside of swimming. It’s never really been complicated between the two of them– they fight a lot, true, but that’s because they don’t bother with niceties, brutal frankness being their golden rule. Heck, the fact that Rin had found it so easy to ask Sousuke to fuck Makoto is already so telling of this.

Rin allows himself a small smile of concession. "Yes, you did."

The pressure on Rin’s shoulder increases as Sousuke leans forward, scrutinizing his own handiwork. His hair tickles the curve of Rin’s cheek. "Can he hear us?"

Rin’s smile grows wider. "He hears _me._ " And that’s all that matters.

Rin pushes back Makoto’s sweaty bangs to get a better look into his hazy eyes. “Makoto, you were so amazing,” he murmurs, keeping his gaze steady, never ceasing his touch. He knows Makoto can hear him, but he wonders if Makoto is _listening_ to him. He wonders if Makoto will remember _this_ , remember Rin’s effusive praise, his gentle hands, and not just the brands of Sousuke’s deceptively cruel touch. “You were so good for me and Sousuke.” He trails his hand lower, birdwing light, until he reaches the junction of Makoto’s pulse, the skipping vein playing a soundless metronome beneath his fingers. “Makoto.”

Makoto's breath hitches, and his spine undulates, hips bucking forward again. Something in his eyes flickers.

_Interesting._

Sousuke shifts, hand tightening around Rin’s waist, and Rin knows Sousuke notices it too.

For a fleeting moment, he considers simply putting an end to all of this, take Makoto in his arms now, soothing him, kissing away the tears forced out of him. It’s what Makoto needs, and if Rin is to be completely honest with himself, it’s what Rin really wants to do too.

But Rin also distinctly remembers the glazed over look on Makoto’s face, when he asked for more with that crazed longing gaze that spoke more than words ever could. Makoto wants more, and more importantly, he wants _Rin_ , and Rin can never deny him this. For once, he’ll choose Makoto’s wants over his needs, and do what he does best: pushing people to their absolute limit.

"You know… I think he'll do whatever you want now,” Sousuke says, cutting through his wayward thoughts, blunt as always.

Rin scoffs and briefly glances sideways at him. "Why are _you_ so excited?"

Sousuke gives him a lopsided, laconic grin which contradicts the dark, hungry edge in his eyes. "I'm curious. I spent four hours doing the dirty work you know.” His voice is soft and husky, breath flitting against the shell of Rin’s ear in a way that makes Rin shiver. “I should have some sort of reward."

"I thought the dirty work is already the reward.”

"Oh come on, I've earned a little overtime pay at least."

Rin sighs. "What do you want Sousuke?"

Sousuke fixes his gaze back on Makoto, as if in appraisal. “I want what you got,” he replies simply after a while. His voice turns an octave lower. “Put on a good show for me."

“You know he can’t take much more,” Rin retorts, eyeing Makoto’s half-lidded eyes, the limpness of his body. “You made sure of that.”

“I’m sure someone of your considerable experience can still show me something impressive," Sousuke drawls before finally extracting himself from Rin's side and taking Rin’s place on the chair, the wheels making a soft creaking sound at the sudden weight.

Smug bastard. Not that Rin’s backing down from that challenge. It’s almost as if Sousuke has forgotten who Makoto’s boyfriend is.

Rin takes a deep breath, steeling his resolve, getting himself in the proper headspace for the act. If Sousuke’s skill is touching Makoto everywhere for four hours and holding him at the precipice of release each time, then Rin’s hard-earned skill would be somewhat the opposite.

He turns towards Makoto. “How do you want this to end Makoto?” he asks, going for words first, his hand never leaving its place around Makoto’s neck. “Do you want me to slam you into mattress? Should I hold your hips down, and fuck you til the frame shatters the drywall?”

To his surprise, Makoto makes a noise of understanding, and his lips part. “Slam nothing down. Fuck everything else,” he rasps out, fingers squeezing around Rin’s wrist, pushing Rin’s palm against his throat. His eyes are the most terrifyingly earnest things Rin has ever seen. “Shatter _me_.”

There’s a telltale creaking of the chair that reminds Rin that Sousuke is still here, watching them. Rin allows himself to absorb the words, to process what Makoto is asking him to do.

For all that Makoto’s headspace is a murky, ravaged mess, he still manages to snag these moments of lucidity for Rin, and Rin’s chest suddenly aches with a surge of affection.

He watches the palm of his hand press gently against Makoto’s Adam’s apple, eliciting the softest of moans. What he’s about to do is dangerous, but he _knows_ he can do it. They’ve already done this once before, only in reverse positions. He remembers how Makoto had protested, how he struggled and fought against the very idea of it because he couldn’t understand why Rin was asking something so dangerous from him.

He remembers nearly passing out, nearly _dying_ , and the moment that followed after was one of the most exquisite experiences he’s ever felt in his life, akin to second wind, only immensely more powerful, the terrible ache in his lungs giving way to the sweetest, sharpest pleasure. Makoto asked him what it was like, if it was worth it.

Well, he can find out now.

“Alright,” Rin says, his voice calm, acquiescing. Makoto nods, and his hands automatically go behind his back, needing no cue. Rin won’t need restraints. With the state of Makoto’s mind right now, Rin won’t even need to touch his cock. Not for this.

He fits Makoto’s throat around his hand, thumb and forefinger pressing on both carotid arteries. His palm is slightly curved against Makoto’s trachea but he keeps the pressure minimal, his eyes critically watching Makoto for any sign of pain.

“Are you ready?” Rin asks quietly.

Makoto closes his eyes for a long moment, as if preparing himself for what he has to do. Rin idly wonders if he still has the capacity to internalize this request at this stage, if he realizes what it really means to ask this from Rin. But the thought is quickly forgotten when Makoto slowly opens his eyes again and nods.

And so, Rin begins. He tests the waters first, digging his fingers in a downward press towards Makoto’s spine, increasing the pressure with each succession, watching Makoto carefully all the while. This isn’t something he can rush into; there are no shortcuts to the sheer gravity of what he’s about to do. Of what Makoto asked for.

Makoto doesn’t make much of a sound, save for the aborted gasp that doesn’t make its way out of his mouth because Rin does not allow it to.

Rin presses down for a full thirty seconds, watching the clouds in Makoto’s eyes gather as his breath stays trapped inside him. He doesn’t struggle.

Then Rin shifts, lifts his hand, and kisses Makoto then, deeply, thoroughly, giving Makoto the air Rin deprived him of earlier.

Makoto doesn’t flinch at all but his eyes flutter closed, readily accepting. It’s frightening how easily he allows Rin to control him like this. Rin likes power, but it’s terrifying in this context. Rin is the type to push limits, and this kind of play has fatal consequences if he pushes too hard. He’s read about this, knows that Makoto’s swimmer lungs have the capacity to handle this, but Sousuke has already forced Makoto to a state where he is possibly unaware of his own limits, which puts all the pressure and responsibility on Rin.

When he pulls away, breathing heavily, he hears the creaking of the chair again, and remembers. Sousuke. That’s right. He quickly glances at his best friend, who is watching them intently, teal eyes gone dark, and it gives Rin some much-needed measure of reassurance. Sousuke would be able to tell if Rin is pushing too far.

With this, Rin refocuses. He takes everything in– the soft glow of the lamp, the heavy scent of sex lingering in the room, the sheen of sweat on the skin of Makoto’s throat. He takes in the strain of his half-hard cock already pushing against his pants, precome soaked cotton rubbing against the crown. Then, he leans forward, his lips just shy of brushing against Makoto’s.

“I want you to remember this.”

Makoto’s eyes snap open at the sound of Rin’s words, and it’s a miracle Rin doesn’t flinch from the intensity of it.

Rin keeps his gaze steady as his hand resumes its original position, pressing down again. “Do you remember the first time we did this Makoto?” he asks, keeping his grip steady. His voice is controlled, making sure his desire is evident in every inflection. "You were so scared at first...so afraid to hurt me.” Rin actually feels the stuttering of Makoto’s pulse beneath his fingertips as he the pads of his fingers dig deeper and stay there, draining the breath and life from Makoto’s veins.

Makoto nods imperceptibly but stays still otherwise. He truly is amazing. The natural reflex of any normal person would be to thrash and remove the offending hand from his person but Makoto is well past a normal state of mind at this point, and he merely gazes at Rin, hands still held obediently behind his back.

“I wasn’t. Afraid I mean,” Rin continues. “Because I trusted you. You won’t hurt me.” He smiles tenderly at the memory. “You’d hurt yourself before you hurt me.”

He hears Sousuke swear under his breath, loud enough to be heard, but soft enough not to be a distraction. Rin doesn’t look his way– eye contact is most crucial in this part of the act, and he can’t afford to lose Makoto again now that Rin finally has his undivided focus. He knows what this might look like to Sousuke, but he knows what he’s doing. He trusts Sousuke to understand that.

So Rin keeps going. “I wanted to give more than my body to you.” He watches the way Makoto’s eyes focus so zealously on him, the way the light falls on only half of his face, the way his knees tremble, before squeezing again.

“I wanted to give you my breath...” Rapid blinking, unsteady legs threatening to fall apart.

“...my voice.”  A gasp, forced, when Rin removes his hand abruptly.

“...my mind.” Eyes going wide, jaw dropping open, when Rin traps the air in his lungs again.

“I wanted to give you _everything_.” Rin leans forward, laying his hand flat on Makoto’s chest, on the left, above the still beating heart. “Is that what you’re feeling right now?”       

Makoto is struggling to speak, so Rin lets off the pressure again, just pressing deep enough to restrict the air supply, but not enough to cut off breathing completely.

“Yes,” he manages to say, in that same spider silk voice, soft but with unimaginable strength behind it.

“Good. Do you remember the way I sounded?” Rin continues, his other hand leaving Makoto’s chest, deliberately tracing a path to Makoto’s chin, tipping it up, fingers ghosting on those raw, swollen lips. “High-pitched and breathless, because I can’t get enough.”

Rin closes his eyes, mind reaching back to that memory. “I can still envision it so clearly,” he breathes, his groin aching with the sudden surge of arousal, as sounds and scenes tumble into the shores of his mind, leading way to the vast oceans of memory behind it. “I remember the way you felt inside me. All I cared about was that you kept fucking me, for as long as long extends. You took and you took and you took.So. _Much._ ”

Rin loosens his grip again, and Makoto shivers, back curving, his breath rushing out of the prim bow of his lips. His thighs falter like a breaking bridge, opening himself up to Rin completely, as if in offering.

But that’s not what Rin is after.

“Remember the way I looked? I was a wreck for you; I wanted you and _only_ you.” His own voice trembles as the memory of that first time flashes behind his eyes: sun setting on the horizon, the broad leather collar cinched tight around in his neck, vision shrinking down to the glow of Makoto’s green eyes. There is pleasure to be had there, from remembering, and he feels it blossom up his spine, his cock pressing even harder against his jeans. “I wanted you so much I thought _nothing_ about putting my life in your hands.

His fingers dig down again, without warning this time. “Is it the same for you? Do you want me that much too?”

Makoto’s eyes flicker, and he blinks twice. Rin smiles, thrilled at this admission, and rewards him by easing off the pressure momentarily, just long enough to regulate the flow of oxygen to his brain, but short enough to keep him in this cloudy subspace.

“It feels good right?” he continues. “Letting go. Putting your whole being into someone else’s hands, leaving your entire existence to them. Not being responsible over anything, not even your own breath. Just for a few moments.”

He presses down again, and the corners of Makoto’s lips curve up. He’s smiling even as Rin traps the air between his ribs, and it’s either the most terrifying or the most heartbreaking thing Rin has ever seen.

“You’re letting me feel it right now,” Rin whispers, feeling his pulse racing at the truth of his own words. “You make me feel _powerful_ Makoto."

The word seems to spark something in Makoto because his eyes brighten in recognition of that word, even as the rest of his body is weakening. Rin knows that Makoto's already feeding Rin's words into his imagination, unfolding the multitudes of what Rin could do to him, what Rin would do to him.

 “I want you to remember this,” Rin continues. “I want you to take this in your memory where you can keep it inside you and carry it with you.”

Makoto closes his eyes again, lips parted. He is waiting, and Rin knows it’s time.

Makoto's biggest inhibitor is his mind. He thinks too much, worries too much, cares too much. It’s why can get pleasure from _providing_ pleasure, his happiness anchored to someone else’s. Rin has taken it upon himself to wean Makoto off this habit, starting with the basest, most intimate of needs: in bed. It’s the easiest place to start after all, as they’re teenagers up to their ears in testosterone and hormones. In this setting at least, Makoto has become legitimately conscious of this particular flaw.

Which is precisely why he asked Rin to find a way to make him lose control, break free, forget the consequences even for just minutes at a time. And that is why Rin chose Sousuke. He needed someone he can trust, someone who has both the physical ability to make Makoto submit and the resolve to resist Makoto’s tears and pleas. 

Because once Makoto let’s go, it’s _over_.   

“Now,” Rin whispers as he slowly eases off his hand from Makoto’s throat, lifting the pressure. No air rushes from Makoto’s lips, because Rin hasn’t said anything yet. He cradles Makoto’s chin, grazes his thumb along Makoto’s lower lip. “Breathe.”

Makoto doesn’t gulp air. His chest contracts, silently, taking in oxygen, breath filling his lungs. His eyes flicker open, and Rin waits until the lucidity comes back, parting the mist in Makoto’s eyes, as he slowly comes back to Rin.

Rin finally smiles back. “Say my name.”

The tip of Makoto’s tongue darts out, sliding along his upper lip, leaving a trail of moisture on the chapped, dry skin. When he looks up at Rin, his eyes are almost luminous, hyper-focused, like it’s impossible to look away. “Rin,” he says softly, like it’s the most important word in every language.

“Rin,” he repeats, like he doesn’t want to forget, face wide and open and beseeching.

“Please,” he whispers last, a final call, like he’s going to fall off the edge of the world any second now.

At precisely that moment, Rin feels like he’s been transported to another universe of his and Makoto’s own making, surreal, inconceivably far away. He is no longer touching Makoto, yet his hold on him is stronger than ever, transcending skin and touch. “Makoto,” Rin returns gently, mirroring the way Makoto says his name, soft and reverent. He shifts until his lips just hover beyond Makoto’s, sharing the breath he’s allowed to return to him for this last exhilarating moment. Then he pulls back again and finally murmurs, gentleness and authority coalescing seamlessly in his tone:

“Come.”

Rin sees it all play out in Makoto’s eyes.

Like the first draw of breath, this too, is not rushed. Makoto’s eyes merely widen a fraction, lips parting a bit, his body shifting only with the slightest of tremors, even as thick spurts of come gleam on the hollow of his throat. And yet he falls apart from Rin’s command so beautifully: powerful like a wave breaking on the shore, yet soundless like the disintegration of a sandcastle, crumbling from the inside.

It’s this look of absolute surrender that does it for Rin too, and before he knows it, he too, has the breath in lungs momentarily frozen, as he comes undone and untouched, the involuntary arch of his spine seemingly buoyed by a lightness so incredible, like floating without leaving the ground.

When Rin comes around, after a few seconds, it’s to see Makoto’s eyes fluttering closed, and there is such wondrous, grateful joy on his face, it makes Rin’s chest ache a little, humbled by the realization that _he_ had been the one to grant this moment to Makoto.

And a moment is all it is, because the next thing Rin realizes is, Makoto’s slumping forward, utterly drained. Rin immediately catches him, wrapping his arms around those broad shoulders. This is what Rin’s been wanting to do all this time: holding Makoto impossibly close, relishing the feel of Makoto’s body and mind and heart surrounding him.

Makoto’s arms eventually close around him too, even if a bit weakly, and just for that moment, Rin loses sight of the rest of the room, cocooning himself in this sphere of trust and belongingness, pulling Makoto closer until it feels like the two of them have been reduced to mere heartbeats biding their time.

“Thank you, Rin,” Makoto murmurs against Rin’s throat.

Rin feels an indescribable surge of contentment within him. “I’ll take care of you now,” he whispers back, brushing his lips against the matted hair on Makoto’s forehead.

Makoto nuzzles closer against Rin’s neck, like he’s trying to breathe him in, and Rin bites his lip because it tickles just a little. “Mmm… Yeah, I’d really like that.”

Rin idly wonders what kind of expression Makoto’s wearing–- he’d love to check for himself, but he really doesn’t have the heart to move from their comfortable arrangement right now. He’s too warm, too relieved. Too... _happy._

For an indeterminable amount of time, Rin strokes Makoto’s hair, occasionally pressing kisses on his sweaty but cooling forehead. Makoto smiles weakly, making little pleased noises with every press of Rin’s lips. Finally, Makoto stops responding, and his grip slackens, arms falling to the side.

Rin leans away and tips Makoto’s head back. “Makoto?”

There’s no answer, just the soft rise and fall of Makoto’s chest, arms going boneless around Rin. Not that Rin should be surprised. Makoto’s exhausted, wrung out on all fronts: emotionally, physically and psychologically.

Rin’s heart speeds up again as the gravity of what he has just done crashes on him. He just made Makoto come using nothing but words, and a hand on his throat. Somehow it feels more intimate than if Rin had actually fucked him.

His reverie is broken when Sousuke touches his arm, snapping him back to the present reality. "Hey, are you okay?"

Rin blinks up at him, trying to gather his bearings. Sousuke’s brow is furrowed in concern, and it’s only then that Rin realizes that he’s shaking.

Immediately, he takes a deep breath and tries to calm himself down. He has hardly even moved, but his veins are practically buzzing with excess energy. “Yes... Or at least I will be.”

“Are you sure?” Sousuke reaches over and sweeps Rin’s bangs away from his face. “You’re crying.”

“I am?” Rin is genuinely surprised. He reaches up, touches the corner of his eye with the heel of his hand, and it comes out wet. “Shit, when did that happen?”

“I don’t know. I stepped out for a bit when you guys finished to take a shower, thought you two might enjoy the privacy.”

“I didn’t even see you leave.”

“I figured,” Sousuke says wryly. He shifts his feet awkwardly for a few moments as if in indecision before sighing. He sits down beside Rin, fingers loosely clutching the edge of the bed. “That was just...” He shakes his head and runs a hand through his hair, looking at Rin with begrudging but clear admiration. “Wow. Congratulations on surprising me." 

Rin laughs shakily and rearranges Makoto so that his head is resting on Rin’s right shoulder. Then he lets himself fall against Sousuke’s side, making him take both his and Makoto’s weight. Sousuke just grunts but doesn’t budge. This right here, with his best friend, a sturdy presence at his side, and his boyfriend curled around him, is probably one of his favourite places on earth, and he savours it for a few more moments, unwilling to let it go so easily.

After a while, Sousuke clears his throat, snapping Rin out of his happy bubble for the second time, though he doesn’t move away from Rin. “So wait, what happens next?”

Rin runs a hand through Makoto's hair, dragging his fingers until they ghost over the spot just below Makoto’s ear, feeling the steady, unhurried beat of his pulse before answering:

“My favourite part.”

*

It turns out that Sousuke had been considerate enough to run a hot bath for Makoto when he stepped out for his shower earlier. Rin giddily thanks him for his foresight before an idea dawns on him, prompting him to take a side trip to Gou’s bathroom and emerging with a bath bomb the size of his palm. “Shoot for the Stars” it reads on the label. He makes a mental note to replace it later.

“Shoot-o foru da Starsu” Sousuke reads aloud in his broken English, before smirking teasingly at Rin. “Not romantic sakura rose pink valentine sexy times with essence of vanilla or something? I’m surprised.”

“Shut up, that’s not even a real product,” Rin snaps back. “And what are you talking about, this _is_ romantic. It’s like star bathing or something.”

“You should have gotten the galaxy bomb instead,” Sousuke comments further. “This one just looks like cosmic soup.”

“Stop policing my pampering choices,” Rin grumbles, though he does take note of the suggestion for future endeavors.

Makoto didn’t wake up when Rin took a warm wet cloth to his skin, washing him with utmost care, while waiting for the bath bomb to take effect. When it has finally reached sparkly Milky Way swirls consistency, Sousuke helps lower Makoto into the bathtub, while Rin eagerly settles on the opposite end.

He does wake up, startled, about ten seconds after his whole body is immersed in hot water though. "Rin?" he rasps out, blinking.

Rin immediately leans forward and kisses him, their lips clinging for a brief moment. "How do you feel?" he asks when he breaks away.

Makoto tips his head back, exposing the line of his neck, and reaches up, pushing his hair back, while peering lazily at Rin, as if considering his answer to the question. Rin bites his lip–- goddamn, Makoto is so effortlessly _gorgeous_ like this, and if it isn’t for the fact that he literally passed out from sex half an hour prior, Rin would’ve probably hauled him out of the tub and back into the bedroom.

"Sore,” Makoto eventually answers, which is really not a surprise. “But the good kind of sore.” He stretches his legs in front of him, his feet squishing against Rin’s thighs, making some of the bath water slosh over the side. Then he blinks, lifting his hand, watching the sparkly indigo water trail down his arm. “Uh… what...”

“It’s a space bath bomb!” Rin blurts out excitedly. “Do you like it?”

Makoto, who looked momentarily alarmed when Rin mentioned the word “bomb,” relaxes, and he retracts his legs to hug his knees instead. “It smells really nice. Looks a bit weird though…”

“See I told you. _Soup,_ ” Sousuke pipes up, looking unbearably smug, and Rin briefly considers getting out of the tub just to kick him in the shin.

Makoto looks startled to see Sousuke there, but he just smiles shyly at him before turning back to Rin. “So um... how long was I out?”

"Half an hour. Sousuke worked you really good."

"Yeah, and Rin literally could have killed you," Sousuke adds. Rin throws him a warning glare, which goes largely ignored, while Makoto ducks his head, blushing. "Didn't know you'd be into such hard kinks, Makoto. And I thought _I_ was pushing it."

“Well…” Makoto mumbles, looking up and meeting Rin’s eyes just _so._ “It was worth it.”

Rin really hopes he’s not grinning stupidly at that, but from the look on Sousuke’s face, he’s fairly certain he is.

“I can tell,” Sousuke replies dryly, and he and Rin share a look, before Sousuke turns his attention back on Makoto. “Are you okay now though?”

Makoto grimaces. “Well, I feel like I’ve been hit by a freight train, but in a… reallysexyway.” The last bit comes out in a rush, and he coughs, looking away.

Sousuke of course, catches it. He chuckles, leaning his elbows on the edge of the tub, chin tucked on his hand. “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“It is! I’m just glad I don’t have to go to practice anymore… I don’t think I’m in any shape to go training for the next couple of days....”

Sousuke actually looks apologetic. "Yeah, sorry about that, but Rin did ask me to be extremely... thorough.”

Makoto’s eyes widen, and he shakes his head frantically. "Oh no, don't be sorry! You were only doing what I–- we asked of you.” He clears his throat, and looks at a point between his knees. “Thank you."

Sousuke raises an eyebrow at him before one corner of his lips tugs up to a half-smile. "Only _you_ would thank someone for blueballing you for four hours. I could've sworn you’d hate me or something."

Makoto laughs, even as the tips of his ears remain a brilliant red. “I might have at one point, but well, I think…every one of us got what we wanted in the end.”

Rin fondly watches the two of them converse, Sousuke with his usual brand of sarcastic charm, and Makoto with his bright effusive tone for chatter, the two of them sporting relaxed smiles that reach their droopy eyes. He has to admit, he was worried about how Sousuke and Makoto will get along after this whole ordeal but from the looks of it, it would seem like his worries are unfounded.

“Rin?”

Rin blinks, snapping out of his musings. “Yeah?”

Makoto dimples, cute and sweet, a stark contrast to the completely ruined look he had going on just half an hour ago. “Um… I love this cool nice-smelling water but uh... I really need to pee...”

Rin perks up, and immediately reaches for a towel in the rack above his head. “Okay, what do you want to do after that?” he asks, grinning as he carefully rises from the bath, taking care not to get any sparkly galaxy soup on Sousuke, who is already dressed for bed.  “Are you hungry? There’s chocolate cake in the fridge, and–-“

“-–Actually, I just want to sleep,” Makoto interrupts sheepishly. “I’m really kinda beat…”

“So am I to be honest,” Sousuke adds, as he too, stands up, stretching his arms up above him. “Not all of us had the cushy job of sitting down as a spectator for the most part of the night.”

Rin scowls at Sousuke, before sighing good-naturedly and giving in. He was really hoping to pamper Makoto a bit more, but he’s not going to refuse Makoto any rest, not after all he’s been through. Besides, Sousuke’s already fighting off a few yawns himself. It’s been an absurdly long night for all three of them, and it’s high time they put it to a close.

“Alright,” Rin concedes, as Makoto starts to get up from the tub, aided by Sousuke. “Let’s get you dry.”

*

The three of them won’t fit in Rin’s room, especially since Rin’s bed is so unfit for habitation in its current state, and Rin doesn’t feel like cleaning up. And so, the living room furniture has been pushed aside in order to accommodate three futons instead. Rin watches as Makoto happily settles himself on the rightmost one, while Sousuke takes the left, leaving the middle one to Rin.

“This has been a really interesting night,” Sousuke comments idly.

“Told you it’ll be worth your while,” Rin answers, as he collapses on his own futon. “I mean multiple orgasms and even a short private show in the end? Not a bad way to spend your Saturday evening.”

“Yeah…I totally didn’t expect that. I was expecting you to… you know…” Sousuke makes a vague gesture with his fingers that Rin has never seen before but looks undeniably obscene.

“What, fuck him too?” Rin shrugs. “I have to admit, it was my original intention, but that would be kind of redundant, considering what you’ve already been doing.”

“You mean you didn’t really intend to?” Sousuke asks, looking legitimately confused. “Huh. And here I was thinking that you actually developed this elaborate two-fold plan-– I screw his ass, and you screw with his mind.“

Rin raises an eyebrow. “I’m flattered you think I can actually plan that far,” he says dryly. “But no, I just winged everything.”

Sousuke smirks. “Guess we have that in common.”

“I’m still awake just so you guys know,” Makoto pipes up, the sleepiness in his eyes belying the pout in his voice.

Rin lets out a low chuckle. “Right. Sorry.”

Makoto rolls over and swings an arm around Rin’s waist. “Hmm, you two sound like you had a lot of fun,” he murmurs drowsily, eyes veering towards Sousuke as well. “Maybe... next time…” His eyes close slowly and he moves closer, until he’s flush against Rin’s side. “I should be the one watching you two…”

Rin feels Sousuke tensing up behind him and he actually feels his own mouth running dry. Neither of them is keen to reply to that incriminating statement. “Makoto?” he whispers back instead after a while.

No answer. Rin looks down and sees that Makoto is already fast asleep. Rin briefly forgets his moment of panic, heart melting at the sight. Makoto looks so serene, so peaceful like this, hand curled on the front of Rin’s tank top, chest gently rising and falling, steady even breaths tickling the hair messily falling across his forehead. It’s almost so easy to forget that this is the same boy who had been blindfolded and gagged in Rin’s bed, the same person who surrendered his body to Sousuke, and surrendered everything else to Rin.

Smiling fondly, he lifts his hand to smoothen the hair away from Makoto’s forehead, when Sousuke reaches out from behind him and does exactly that.

“You both are amazing,” he says quietly as he withdraws his hand, settling it comfortably on Rin’s stomach, just below Makoto’s curled up fist. It’s a statement, Rin realizes, Sousuke’s own, non-verbal acknowledge of what Makoto unwittingly brought up.

The idea of fooling around with Sousuke is something Rin had already been toying with, ever since he and Makoto agreed to invite Sousuke to fulfill Makoto’s request, but he never expected Makoto to be the one to bring up the other side of that coin. Then again, Makoto’s been through a lot of mental strain tonight, and it’s entirely possible that those words have just been half-asleep ramblings, but still. The thought is already out there, and Sousuke is fully aware of it.

“Funny,” Rin replies after a while, reaching down to cover both Makoto and Sousuke’s hands with his own, answering Sousuke’s unspoken question.  “That’s what I was going to say to you.”

Sousuke doesn’t reply right away but he does move closer to Rin, mirroring the same space Makoto afforded, which is to say, non-existent. He’s never been shy about touching Rin, but there’s something different about the way he’s acting now– his usual playfulness giving way to gentle affection, the start of something undefinable simmering in the places where they touch.

“Hey, you still owe me a favour, you know,” he says quietly after a while.

Furrowing his brow at the unexpected segue, Rin turns his head to face Sousuke, only to be surprised at how close Sousuke’s mouth is to his. He gulps. “Yeah, I haven’t forgotten.”

Sousuke’s hand tightens on his shirt. “What if I want to use it so this can happen again?”

“Keep it.” Rin answers firmly.  His fingers stroke against Sousuke’s knuckles. Sousuke flips his hand palm up, and Rin strokes that too. “You might not need to use it.”

Rin could feel and hear Sousuke breathing against his cheek. It’s cool, soothing, something Rin can fall asleep to. “Makoto said…” Sousuke swallows before continuing. “That next time, he wanted to watch us.”

Sousuke’s eyes are wide, his lips parted open, and Rin almost kisses him then. He stops at the last second though. “When Makoto’s watching,” he decides, and Sousuke nods in understanding.

*

Rin wakes up to slats of sunlight on his face, Sousuke drooling on his shoulder, and Makoto still clinging to him, one of his knees doing something unfortunate to Rin’s intestines. He wrinkles his nose, and shimmies a bit higher on his futon, making Makoto’s knee rest somewhere on his hipbones instead and simultaneously allowing Sousuke to absorb his own faceful of sun.

Sousuke groans, eyes blearily opening at the sudden movement and makes a face. “Who turned on the sun?” he mutters before turning around, lying with his back facing Rin.

Snickering quietly, Rin turns to the other big lump on his right. Makoto is still blissfully fast asleep, curled up around Rin, back facing the sun. Rin allows himself a couple of more minutes to appreciate Makoto’s peaceful face, before reaching up towards the couch to grab his phone for the time.

It’s 7:30 in the morning. He’d normally be coming back from jogging by now, but he supposes he can let this one morning pass.

Quietly, so as not to wake up the other two, he untangles himself from the mess of blankets and goes to the bathroom to take care of his usual morning business. When he goes back to the living room, Makoto has rolled over and thrown an arm and a leg over Sousuke, nose subconsciously nuzzling the back of Sousuke’s neck. Sousuke’s face is relaxed and his fingers are loosely clutching back against Makoto’s hand on his chest. It’s weird seeing Makoto spooning someone so similar to his bulky frame, and even weirder that Rin thinks it’s the most adorable thing ever.

He takes a picture with his phone before he can start feeling too guilty about it and turns around, heading to the kitchen to make breakfast.

*

Half an hour later, Sousuke wanders in, no doubt summoned by the smell of bacon in the morning. Rin turns just in time to see Sousuke yawning, while scratching his stomach.

“Hey,” Sousuke greets as he pads over, sleepily peering over Rin’s shoulder. “Are you almost done? I’m starving.”

“Good morning to you too,” Rin retorts good-naturedly. “Go prepare the toast. Where’s Makoto?”

“He said he’ll follow in a bit,” Sousuke answers, slipping some rye bread onto the toaster.

Rin dumps the bacon into a strainer to remove the excess oil. “Did you make sure he can walk now?”

Sousuke fetches a mug from the cupboard and pours himself some brewed coffee. “He protested when I volunteered to fireman carry him across the house,” he answers, and bypasses the laid out milk and sugar on the counter to rummage in the refrigerator. “Does Gou still keep a jar of pure honey?”

“Refrigerator door, second shelf next to the chocolate syrup– take that too for Makoto. But can _he walk_?”

Sousuke finds the honey, takes it and the chocolate syrup, and proceeds to close the refrigerator door with his foot. “Yeah. Just with a slight limp.”

“Slight?”

Sousuke sighs, puts the items on the table, and walks back into the living room. “I’ll get him a cushion...”

“Okay.” Rin takes a sip from his own pure black brew, relishing the caffeine kick. He doesn’t normally drink coffee, but he feels that this is the kind of morning that calls for it.

Sousuke comes back with a throw cushion from the couch in the living room and puts it on one of the kitchen chairs.  “Makoto’s joining us in a bit– he just went to the bathroom,” he announces. He grabs the jar of honey and scoops out a teaspoon, drizzling them in circles on his coffee. “Is he always that grumpy when he wakes up?”

“He’s not really a morning person,” Rin answers with a laugh.

“Funny trait for someone often described as Mr. Sunshine.”

Rin shrugs. “Everyone has a secret dark side.”

“Yeah.” Sousuke takes a long sip of his coffee, before smiling ruefully to himself. “I kinda realized that last night.”

Rin feels the air around them shift– minutely but palpably, growing thicker, but not in an oppressive way. He looks down at his still full mug, watching his face get reflected in the dark swirls of his coffee, as he tries to figure out how to react. He has a feeling Sousuke wasn’t just talking about Makoto.

The toaster pings, breaking the awkward tension for a few moments as Sousuke dutifully puts the toast on a large plate before putting back two more slices. When that task is done, he takes another sip of his coffee, before putting it back on the table with a resounding thud.

“Okay, real talk now,” he starts, his rough voice coloured by a small measure of uncertainty. “About last night.”

Rin puts his own mug down, and leans against the counter. “Go on.”

Sousuke looks Rin in the eye. “I don’t want whatever happened last night to ruin anything between us.”

“Nothing’s ruined, Sousuke. I asked you for that favour, remember?”

“Yeah but…”

Rin’s grip tightens around his mug. “But?”

Sousuke makes a small noise of frustration. “I’m pretty sure we crossed a line somewhere when you asked to watch me fuck your boyfriend.”

Crossed a line. Trust Sousuke not to beat around the bush, at least in this particular arena. Rin closes his eyes briefly, his mouth set in a grim line. “Did we?”

“Rin.” Sousuke’s voice is hard, a clear indication that he’s not fucking around. “I saw the way you _looked_ at me.”

Rin averts his gaze, staring at the geometric patterns of the kitchen tile. “If you knew we’d cross a line, then why did you agree?”

“If _you_ knew we’d cross a line, why did you even ask?” Sousuke shoots back.

Rin chews on his lower lip because he’s drawing a blank on how to answer that gracefully. “Because,” he starts hesitantly, grasping for words. “You’re special.” He winces when he realizes how lame that sounds but Sousuke doesn’t appear to notice.

“Special?”

“Because I know that even if we do end up fucking, we’re comfortable enough with each other to not think it’s complicated?” Rin blurts out. “I mean, that’s one of the things I really love about you... about _us._ ” His face heats up, embarrassed with what he just admitted out loud, but Sousuke deserves this much at least. “Heck, you agreed to fuck Makoto just because I asked. That’s S-rank friendship comfort level right there.”

Sousuke’s severe expression gives way to a droll smile. “Only you would consider your best friend having sex with your boyfriend as a sign of true friendship,” he scoffs, and Rin actually walks over and kicks him lightly on the back of his calf for that cheeky remark.

Sousuke grunts and some of his coffee nearly sloshes out of his cup. “What, that’s what happened isn’t it?”

“Yeah but that’s not _all_ that happened,” Rin corrects. “Or we wouldn’t be having this conversation.”

“True,” Sousuke muses. He takes another sip of his coffee and glances sideways at Rin, a smirk playing on his lips. “So does this mean I can grab your ass now?”

Rin shrugs, way too used to Sousuke’s bluntness to be embarrassed. “Sure, why not? But not before Makoto officially agrees though.”

“Of course,” Sousuke answers, nodding. “I respect that.”

“I expect nothing less.” Rin smiles and holds out a fist. “Are we good?”

Sousuke grins and knocks his own fist back. “Yeah.”

Neither of them says anything after that, but whatever tension they had going on before slowly disappears like vapour. That’s another thing Rin likes about Sousuke– he doesn’t really dwell on awkward moments, breezing past them with practiced ease. For a few comfortable minutes, the two of them just sip coffee side by side, coming to terms with this new tentative shift in their relationship in their own quiet ways.

That is, until the toaster pings again, startling the both of them.

Sousuke moves first, putting the toasted slices into the designated plate. “So…” he says as he slips in a third batch of bread. “Is that an omelet mix I see near the stove?”

 “Yup.”

“What did you put in it?”

“Parsley, milk, salt and cayenne pepper,” Rin answers, knowing how particular Sousuke is about his scrambled eggs. “I also grated some extra sharp cheddar cheese if you want to add them.”

“Yeah, a cheese omelet sounds good right now,” Sousuke says, nodding in approval as he grabs a spatula from the rack. He peers into the large mixing bowl beside the non-stick pan and raises an eyebrow “Damn, how many eggs did you use? Eight?”

“Nine actually,” Rin corrects. “I mean, you have to recover your beastly energy from last night after all.”

“I’m the beast?” Sousuke scoffs incredulously before shooing Rin away from the stove and donning an apron. “Did you see how hard your boyfriend came?”

“No, I was too busy watching his face,” Rin answers truthfully. “Why, is it anything for the records?”

“I cleaned up jizz from your _wall_ ,” Sousuke replies. He carefully pours the mixture into three omelet molds spread across the pan. “That’s pretty much more than a full meter from where we were fucking.”

“You make it sound like it’s a bad thing.”

“Oh not at all. I’m just saying that if he came on my face, I would be blind by now, and possibly disfigured.”

Rin rolls his eyes and opens his mouth to retaliate when he’s interrupted by a terrified squeak. The two of them turn to see Makoto by the kitchen entrance, looking absolutely mortified.

Rin smiles, sets his coffee down on the counter and bounds over to him. He tiptoes a bit, giving Makoto a quick peck on the cheek, before grasping his hand.

“Hey good morning!” he says brightly, and steers him towards the special chair with the cushion, ensuring that Makoto is comfortable before turning back to continue his conversation with Sousuke. “What the hell did you expect? You blueballed him for 4 hours, you sadistic bastard.”

Sousuke distributes cheddar cheese on all of the omelets with a teaspoon. “It worked didn’t it?”

“Yeah, but you really took your time,” Rin retort as he grabs three plates and sets them on the table. “I think I hurt my ass sitting down on the chair.”

“You know, among the three of us, you’re really not in the best position to complain about a smarting behind.”

Makoto grabs the morning paper and hides his face in it. It’s kind of cute.

“Yeah you sure showed me what _positions_ would result to that outcome,” Rin shoots back, smothering a grin behind his mug of coffee. He knows he’s being mean but it’s terribly amusing to see Makoto so flustered.

Makoto groans, and puts the paper down, glaring at the two of them. “Okay now you’re doing this on purpose.”

Sousuke raises an eyebrow. “What are you talking about; this is how we always talk. I’m pretty sure this is how most teenage boys talk.”

“Haru and I don’t talk like that.”

“That’s because you guys don’t talk, you use your freaky telepathy powers and read each other’s minds instead,” Rin replies like it answers everything.

“We do talk! Just not about…” Makoto trails off, turning even redder before shaking his head and grabbing three strips of bacon instead. “Never mind, can I just get some coffee please?”

Sousuke and Rin both laugh. Rin finishes preparing Makoto’s coffee (sweetened with condensed milk, and chocolate syrup), and slides it over to him. Then he grabs the last plate of cheese omelet and sits down on the kitchen table, to Makoto’s left. Sousuke pulls up the chair opposite Makoto, and after a quick “Thanks for the meal” they all dig in.

For the next ten minutes or so no one speaks much, the silence in the air filled by the cacophony of utensils banging on ceramic, all three of them absorbed in their food. The atmosphere is very much relaxed, unbelievably normal, considering what they’ve been doing last night. Makoto in particular is absolutely famished, eating at an alarmingly faster rate than both Rin and Sousuke. Rin has to occasionally nudge a glass of water in Makoto’s direction to tell him to slow down. Sousuke just watches the two of them, amused, while delicately biting into his bacon because he’s a surprisingly prissy eater like that.

Makoto finishes all his food in record time, to no one’s surprise, and soulfully looks at the fridge. Rin smiles, and gives him that slice of chocolate cake he originally intended for last night’s post-coital plans, to which Makoto rewards him with a smile that could light up the Mariana’s trench and leans over to kiss him on the cheek.

Sousuke makes a gagging motion behind them, and Rin smiles pleasantly at him when he goes back to his seat, while giving an equally pleasant and very emphatic finger gesture.

Makoto notices the exchange, and smiles sheepishly. “Sorry,” he mumbles when he pulls back, though his shyness quickly dissipates again at the sight of the dark chocolate cake amorously sitting in its pretty purple box. “You might get used to it though.”

Sousuke raises an eyebrow. “Really now? What makes you think that?”

“Well... “Makoto nonchalantly digs a fork into the cake, licking his lips as molten chocolate oozes out from within the layers of chiffon. “I guess it depends on whether or not you’re amenable to what I suggested last night…”

The sounds of chewing stop. Sousuke’s chopsticks clatter on his plate, and Rin nearly lets a piece of bacon slip out of his mouth. They share a quick panicked glance, not quite ready to believe it yet.

Makoto tilts his head at them, a forkful of rich chocolate cake still suspended in the air. “What?”

Rin had been readying himself to broach the subject to Makoto when he finds the right moment but it never occurred to him that Makoto would bring it up first. This makes things a lot less complicated then.

Sousuke recovers first. He grips the edge of the table and leans forward. “Are you serious?”

Makoto looks genuinely surprised with the question. “Yes? I mean, it’s only fair. Rin got to watch and you got to watch,” he explains. “So. My turn.”

Rin feels so happy he needs to physically _do_ something before that happiness bursts out of him and makes him say something so incredibly cliché and sappy, Sousuke can use it to blackmail him for the rest of his natural life. So he settles for kicking Sousuke lightly under the table instead. “See, what did I tell you? My boyfriend is the best.”

Sousuke kicks him back, but he’s grinning too. “Whatever. All I’m really gunning for is the bit where I can proudly declare that I’ve looked death in the face and willingly put my dick between your teeth.”

Makoto bursts out laughing and Rin gives him a wounded look, Sousuke’s smarmy remarks doing nothing to tone down the glow he’s no doubt radiating right now. Makoto reaches out and holds his hand in apology, and Rin squeezes it, while glaring at Sousuke, reigning in the urge to kick him under the table again.

In the end, he decides to be generous and let Sousuke get away with it this time, because if he’s to be completely honest with himself, his teeth do pose a certain logistical challenge that few people would dare to take on. “Okay, you know what, if we’re going to do this, you’d better not keeping me hanging for four hours or else.”

“Or else what?” Sousuke challenges back. “You’ll go shark mode on me?”

“Shark? Try Mantis.”

“Hmmm, so... you’ll be... _praying_ for more?”

“No, asshole, I’m going to ride your dick til I’m satisfied. And then I’m going to rip your head off for keeping me hanging.”

“Ooh, kinky.”

“You’re disturbing.”

Makoto clears his throat and shrugs. “Well,” he says, eyes bright with mirth. “It doesn’t have to be _you_ , Rin.”

This time, Sousuke actually sprays orange juice on his toast. Makoto immediately hands him a napkin and even goes around to his side to helpfully pat him on the back.

Rin is already liking that idea much better. He smirks, and rests his chin on his palm. “Well…of course,” he purrs, watching Sousuke cough and wipe his mouth, his face glowing an interesting shade of crimson, which Rin suspects has nothing to do with his unintentionally gross table manners. “I need to avenge you don’t I?”

“Avenge? What the hell, you guys asked for that!” Sousuke protests.

Rin pretends not to hear him and turns towards Makoto. “I don’t think I have enough patience for four hours though.”

“Hmm.” Makoto taps his chin thoughtfully. “How about if we take turns?”

Rin shifts his chair closer to Makoto’s side, and carefully avoids Sousuke’s affronted gaze, grinning madly. “Or… we can tag-team him.”

“Mmm, yeah that… that works out.” Makoto throws Sousuke a sheepish grin, but Rin knows better. He can just see the gears turning in Makoto’s head now. If Sousuke thinks he’s seen Makoto’s dark side, well, he has another thing coming.

Sousuke is staring at the two of them, looking like he wants to say something important and possibly dignity-saving but cannot quite find the words. Rin’s grin grows wider. Oh he is going to _enjoy_ this.

“Sousuke actually has a really big bed in his room,” Rin adds, taking advantage of Sousuke’s lack of articulation. “King size right? Spoiled bastard.”

“I like my space okay?” Sousuke mumbles. “Also I’m an only child so…”

Makoto claps his hands excitedly. “I’ve never been on a king sized bed before,” he confesses, wide-eyed as if Sousuke’s bed is a thrilling roller coaster ride that would take him to new and impossible heights, and maybe, he actually will, if Rin plays his cards right.

Sousuke holds his hands up, looking hilariously dumbfounded. “Wait, I didn’t—“

“—I think we have some spare candles under the sink,” Rin interrupts.

“That was a really cool by the way,” Makoto adds, looking at Sousuke admiringly. “I never thought waiting for a candle to burn down can be so… exhilarating.”

At this point, Sousuke throws Makoto the full force of his “are you fucking kidding me” face, but Makoto just smiles beatifically and shoves another piece of cake in his mouth. “Are you seriously planning to do everything we did last night?”

Rin swallows down a bite of omelet. “Maybe. Well, there is something else I’d like to try…” He waggles his eyebrows suggestively and Sousuke’s eyes narrow.

“You’re not allowed to high-five over me,” he huffs.

Rin mock pouts. “Aww, but Sousuke, an Eiffel tower is one of the items on my bucket list...”

“If you want an Eiffel Tower, go to fucking France,” Sousuke snaps back at the same time Makoto tilts his head quizzically and asks “Eiffel Tower?”

Rin starts to answer but is immediately halted by Sousuke’s big meaty hand on his mouth. “You’re better off not knowing,” Sousuke mutters.

“Okay…” Makoto replies warily, and Rin knows he’ll be googling it up first thing later. “But we can tag team you anyway, right?”

Sousuke gives up and looks imploringly at the ceiling. “Unbelievable.”

Rin rips away Sousuke’s hand on his mouth. “I never heard you saying no,” he points out.

Sousuke just glares at him, but it’s lacking heat, and more to the point, he doesn’t say anything to the contrary, and merely returns his attention to buttering his third piece of toast. His face has not resumed its regular colour yet.

Makoto smiles ruefully. “Ah well,” he says, with a deliberate, disappointed sigh. “We really don’t want to force–-”

“--My parents are out next weekend,” Sousuke blurts out, ignoring Rin’s teasing smirk, in favour of pointing his fork at Makoto. “But you’d better buy me dinner first.”

Makoto looks startled, but his face eventually breaks out into his signature crinkly-eyed smile, and Sousuke goes back to his food, but not before shooting Rin his own knowing grin.

Rin can’t help it. He laughs, loudly and genuinely, suddenly filled with such enormous affection for the two of them that he can’t quite contain it in the space between his ribs. Sousuke and Makoto don’t look at him like he’s crazy because the two of them are both intimately acquainted with this side of Rin, the side that is happiest when he is with people he loves and loves him back, and is not afraid to show it.

He leans back against his chair when the last dregs of his laughter dies down, feeling more content than he has been in a very long while.

 _Yeah_ , he thinks, idly watching Makoto excitedly gush about this new tonkatsu place with the divine black pig katsu set, and Sousuke responding with less enthusiasm but with clear and obvious interest, the two of them already so at ease with each other, despite everything that transpired in Rin's room last night.

_Things will definitely work out._

~fin~  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus, ends this tale of sin and hedonism. If anyone wants to write the sequel where they tag team Sousuke, please feel free, because I really don't feel like writing porn for the next 18399430 years. 
> 
> By the way guys, the [Makoto Birthday Exchange](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/makobday2015/profile) is going on again for its third year running! It's by far my favourite event in fandom, owing to the outstanding Makoto fics it has produced over the years. If you have the time, please consider joining-- there's still 3 days to go for sign-ups, and you'll have more than a month to work on your assignment. You can find more information [here.](http://t.co/dsGtljvy89) Who knows, maybe the prompt I'll be writing will be yours. <3

**Author's Note:**

> The lovely [ swimmingharumaki ](http://swimmingharumaki.tumblr.com) drew this fabulous art of Makoto in his glasses and collar of hickies [HERE](http://swimmingharumaki.tumblr.com/post/95279053447/something-based-on-gestahlts-first-chapter-of), please go check it out!


End file.
